<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona: The Ultimate Despair by SnickersBar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961927">Persona: The Ultimate Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar'>SnickersBar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is alive dont worry, Gen, I cant think of any personas so I'll just use those from the original games, Margaret best velvet room attendant, Personaughhhh, okay maybe i can think of a few personas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi is a student who is newly enrolled in a special school called Hope's Peak Academy in Tokyo, where individuals are required to study their own special talents. Since the school is far from where Makoto lives, he and his younger sister Komaru then move out of their hometown to live in a guardian's place, and thus Makoto's journey begins.</p><p>However, Tokyo is not all they seem. Makoto meets a bizarre old man in his dream, and he is then granted access to another world called Despair, and from then he and his friends use the power of Personas to change the hearts of those who relish despair in the real world and pave the path towards the Ultimate Despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Velvet Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>What is this place?  </em>Those were the first words that went into Makoto's mind when he entered a room he was soon to be familiar with. An eerie and ominous shade of blue flooded the main area, and in front of him where numerous podiums, circle around one center desk.</p><p>And sitting behind that desk was a long-nosed man, tapping away on the maple wood. Beside him was a young, blonde-haired lady holding a large book.</p><p>"I see you have arrived," The man greeted, his voice a bit too high for his supposed age. "My name is Igor,"</p><p>"And I am Margaret," The lady introduced herself. "My master has summoned you to brief you on your new adventure,"</p><p>"Where am I?" Makoto asked as he glanced around the room. He was in a courtroom, no doubt about it.</p><p>"Do not fret, for you are fast asleep in the real world," Igor explained. "You may be confused, but ahead of you is a strange new journey,"</p><p>"That journey will determine the fate of you and the ones close to you," Margaret added.</p><p>"Those close to me?" Makoto uttered in confusion. "I... I don't get it,"</p><p>"You'll find out eventually," Igor chuckled.</p><p><em>Brother! Brother!</em>  Makoto heard the voices calling in his head. </p><p>"It seems we are out of time," Margaret said. "Do prepare, for my master will summon you again eventually,"</p><p>"Wait!" Makoto yelled, but before he knew it, everything disappeared in a bright flash.</p><p>---</p><p>"Brother!" Makoto wearily opened his eyes as he heard someone calling him. Eventually, he got them fully open, and next to him was his younger sister waking him up.</p><p>"Oh, good morning Komaru," Makoto greeted as he unplugged his earphones.</p><p>"We're almost at Tokyo," Komaru explained. "You slept almost the entire ride,"</p><p>"Thanks for waking me up," Makoto chuckled. He then remembered that he was heading to Tokyo to start his new school life in Hope's Peak Academy. "Who are we meeting again?"</p><p>"You forgot already?" Komaru scowled. "He's a friend of our parents, a police officer, I believe,"</p><p>"Oh, Kyosuke-san,"</p><p>Komaru nodded. "He should be meeting us at the station,"</p><p>As Komaru finished her sentence, the sharp, ear-piercing screech of the train filled Makoto's ears. The jingle then played, before an announcement blared. "We have arrived in Tokyo, station B. Please remember to take all your belongings before leaving. We hope you enjoyed your ride with us,"</p><p>"Let's go," Makoto said as he grabbed his baggage and headed out, with Komaru following behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>The two siblings walked around Tokyo station, searching for their guardian for the next year.</p><p>"Where is he?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"I'm not too sure," Makoto answered. "He should be just outside the grocery store at the entrance,"</p><p>"You mean there?" Komaru pointed. Makoto looked up, and he saw a tall, young man standing outside.</p><p>"Excuse me sir," Makoto approached him. "Are you Kyosuke-san?"</p><p>"Oh, you two are the siblings," The man Makoto thought to be Kyosuke replied. Makoto felt a chill down his spine as he answered, most likely because he was talking directly to a police officer.</p><p>"Umm, please take care of us," Komaru muttered meekly.</p><p>"Of course, I am an old friend of your parents after all," Kyosuke reassured. "My car's parked over there, so let's get going,"</p><p>"Okay," Makoto and Komaru replied in unison before following their new guardian.</p><p>---</p><p>They eventually arrived at a small, humble and traditional home. Makoto got out, followed by Komaru. Kyosuke went over to the entrance and unlocked it, and eventually Komaru and Makoto entered as well.</p><p>"Alright, let's start off with some ground rules," Kyosuke said as he laid his jacket on the coat rack. He then moved over to the lights and flickered them on. "I am a police officer, so doing anything stupid and I won't hesitate to arrest you,"</p><p><em>Now that's frightening. </em>Makoto and Komaru both thought in unison.</p><p>"I won't be around the house often," He continued. "I don't mind you bringing friends over, but don't make a mess out of anything, and don't make too much noise either. The neighbors obviously would not appreciate that,"</p><p>"Understood," Makoto said. Komaru nodded as well.</p><p>"One more thing," Kyosuke tossed something over to the two. "These are the house keys. You can leave at night, but don't come back too late. The last thing I want is either of you oversleeping and me receiving a call from your schools while I'm at work,"</p><p>Both nodded.</p><p>"That about covers everything," Kyosuke checked his watch. "Ugh, why can't I get another day off? Anyways, knock yourselves out, don't be shy to treat this place as your home,"</p><p>"Thanks for taking us, Kyosuke-san," Makoto said.</p><p>"Don't mention it," Kyosuke yawned. "I'll go have a nap now, don't make too much noise," Makoto and Komaru nodded as Kyosuke entered his room, out of their sight.</p><p>"What now?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"We should unpack," Makoto said. "Our room should be upstairs,"</p><p>"Mhm," Komaru nodded, and the two hauled their belongings to the second floor and began unpacking.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto yawned as he double checked his empty bag. <em>Nothing left inside. </em>He then glanced over at Komaru, who was out cold on the floor. <em>She'll wake up later.</em></p><p>He then lay down and took out his phone. His eyes then darted over to something weird on it. <em>What is this?  </em>He thought as he examined an odd icon, red in color, and splashed with a messy black in the shape of an eyeball. He shrugged and deleted it. He was not taking any chances of a virus installed.</p><p><em>I should call it a night. </em>Makoto got up and headed over to the bathroom, had a shower and prepared for bed.</p><p>"Oh, did I fall asleep?" Makoto bumped into Komaru as he entered his room. "You're heading to bed already?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty beat,"</p><p>"Alright, see you tomorrow then," Komaru wished Makoto good night before making a beeline to her own room. Makoto yawned and closed his room door and collapsed on his futon, preparing for a long night.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto's eyelids twitched as the morning sunlight tried to force them open. He got up and stretched. It was a new day, Sunday, to be exact. Tomorrow was going to be his first day of school.</p><p>"Brother! You awake?" He heard Komaru call him from downstairs. "Kyosuke-san made us breakfast!"</p><p>"Oh, alright!" Makoto yelled before keeping his futon and rushing downstairs.</p><p>"Good morning," Kyosuke greeted as he laid down a plate of bacon and eggs for Makoto. "I'm not really a great cook, but the least I can do is prepare breakfast for you two in the morning. You'll have to settle your other meals yourself,"</p><p>"Don't worry about us," Makoto chuckled. "Thanks for breakfast!"</p><p>"You guys are free today, right?" Kyosuke said as he sipped his coffee. "Why not head out and familiarize yourself with the place first? It's completely different from your hometown, isn't it?"</p><p>Komaru nodded. "That's a great idea. We don't have anything today after all,"</p><p>Kyosuke then got up. "I'm heading off to work. Take care of yourselves,"</p><p>Once the front door shut, Makoto and Komaru continued their conversation.</p><p>"I guess we should get going soon," Makoto said as he finished his meal.</p><p>Komaru nodded. "Maybe do some shopping I guess? We can search for things for school tomorrow,"</p><p>"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "I'll go change, take your time,"</p><p>---</p><p>"Why'd we choose this place..." Makoto groaned as the two siblings shifted their way through an unending ocean of crowds. The shopping district was packed like sardines, probably because it was the last day before the first semester began.</p><p>"Oh, check this out," Komaru brought her attention to a magazine rack and pulled out one of them.</p><p>"Idol? What makes you think I'm into that?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Not that," Komaru pointed at the person in the cover. "It's impressive how she is a high school student and is already a popular idol sensation,"</p><p><em>Sayaka Maizono. </em>Makoto read the front page. "Oh yeah, I think I've heard of her before,"</p><p>Komaru then placed the magazine back and the two continued walking around the shopping district, and they eventually decided to take a break at a cafe.</p><p>"Thank you," Komaru said as the waiter took her order. "You not ordering anything?"</p><p>"I'll order some iced coffee at the counter later," Makoto replied. "Honestly, I didn't expect it to be this crowded,"</p><p>"We came at such an awful timing," Komaru added.</p><p>"I'll go get my coffee now," Makoto got up and walked straight to the counter. "Excuse me, one iced coffee please,"</p><p>"S-Sure," The cashier replied nervously and tapped away at the register while pushing her glasses up. Makoto then heard her whisper something under her breath. "Where is it, where is it?"</p><p>"Uh you okay, ma'am?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Ah!" She squealed. "I-I'm sorry! I'll g-get it done!"</p><p>"I'm in no rush, take your time!" Makoto replied. He sighed. <em>She must be new here.</em></p><p>"S-S-Sorry for the wait," She bowed. "Here's your r-r-receipt,"</p><p>"Thanks," Makoto chuckled at headed to the waiting line.</p><p>---</p><p>Komaru and Makoto continued walking through the shopping district, and Makoto's eye caught on to some newspapers.</p><p>"You found something interesting?" Komaru asked.</p><p>Makoto flipped through one of the papers and began reading out loud. "Heir to the Togami Cooperation, Byakuya Togami, has decided to become the head of the Togami cooperation upon graduation from Hope's Peak Academy."</p><p>"I don't get it,"</p><p>"Togami Cooperation is one of the largest worldwide companies," Makoto explained. "And their heir is attending my school?"</p><p>"You owe him money?"</p><p>"I don't even know him. Plus, with his wealth I wouldn't need to give him back anything," Makoto placed the newspaper back. "I'm getting a bit tired, let's head back,"</p><p>Komaru nodded in agreement and the two headed back home.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto felt something was wrong, and he opened his eyes. He examined where he was.</p><p>"The courtroom?" He whispered to himself. No mistake. The familiar blue glint was recognizable. He walked around, and he came face-to-face with Igor and his assistant for the second time.</p><p>"I did remind you that my master will be calling you again," Margaret reminded.</p><p>"Tomorrow will be the beginning of your long adventure," Igor chuckled. "You will meet a certain someone that will assist you in your path to the Ultimate Despair,"</p><p>"Ultimate Despair?" Makoto muttered. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"You'll find out the details eventually," Igor answered.</p><p>"Be on the lookout for a certain, purple-haired lady tomorrow," Margaret continued. "She will guide you on your journey,"</p><p>In the distance, Makoto heard the sounds of a digital alarm blaring. Igor chuckled. "It seems we are out of time. I will see you again, eventually,"</p><p>With those parting words, Makoto's vision was engulfed in a bright light, and he returned to reality.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto sat back upright and rubbed the back of his head. <em>A purple-haired lady? </em> He shoved that thought aside went downstairs.</p><p>"Good morning," Komaru greeted. "Kyosuke-san already headed off for work, so I warmed up leftovers last night for breakfast,"</p><p>"Oh, thanks, Komaru," Makoto said. He took a seat and switched on his phone. <em>Two hours before school starts. I still have time. </em>He thought to himself. His eyes then turned their attention to something familiar on the phone. The strange app he deleted the previous day was back, sitting in the usual spot.</p><p><em>Didn't I delete that? </em> Makoto stared at it in bewilderment before deleting it once again.</p><p>"Tell me when you're done," Komaru reminded. "We'll head for school together,"</p><p>"Okay," Makoto replied as he continued his meal. He thought about the words Igor told him in his dream. <em>Ultimate Despair. What does Igor mean by that?</em>  He shelved that thought and finished his meal before leaving with Komaru for their first day of school.</p><p>---</p><p>The two of them meandered towards the school gate, where a messy trail of students tailed behind them, entering the campus.</p><p>"Meet you when school ends?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"Oh, sure," Makoto replied.</p><p>"In case where we end differently, don't worry about me. I'll head back myself,"</p><p>"Likewise,"</p><p>"Alright, enjoy your day!" Komaru waved goodbye to her older brother as she went to her class. Makoto then followed the directory towards his class.</p><p><em>2-E, 2-E. </em>Makoto examined the row of classes in front of him. There were way more classes than he originally thought there were, probably because of how prestigious the school itself really is. He eventually reached the entrance of his supposed class for the next year.</p><p>"Oh, you're here!" A young, attractive lady then approached him. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next year. My name is Chisa Yukizome,"</p><p>"I'm Makoto Naegi,"</p><p>"Ah, so you're the new student." She smiled. "The class was the same from last year's, so they probably don't know you yet. Why not introduce yourself?"</p><p>"That will be good," Makoto replied and followed his new teacher into the classroom.</p><p>"Good morning students!" Yukizome greeted with a warm, contagious smile. "I hope everyone is excited for their new school year! We have a new student joining us for the year as well!"</p><p>"My name's Makoto Naegi," Makoto bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."</p><p>Within a second of introducing himself. He could already here murmurs from the other students, somewhere along the lines of 'he's so plain looking...' or 'does he really have a talent?'. He rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore the negative comments.</p><p>"There's an empty seat over there," Yukizome pointed at one of the tables towards the extreme left of the class. "The occupant of that seat does not come to school often, so I guess you can use it for now,"</p><p>"Thank you, Yukizome-sensei," Makoto said before making his way to the empty seat.</p><p>As he took a seat, he noticed something odd. He turned to his left. The person sitting beside him looked oddly familiar.</p><p>"W-What are you looking at?" She stuttered. He felt as if he heard that voice before, along with that messy but nerdy appearance of hers.</p><p>"You're that cashier at the cafe," Makoto muttered. He then noticed another important detail. <em>Purple hair? </em> He thought.</p><p>"H-H-Have I met you?" She asked nervously while fidgeting with her thin fingers. "W-Wait, you're that boy yesterday, r-r-right?"</p><p>"Oh, you remembered."</p><p>"I'm T-Toko F-Fukawa, nice to m-meet you..." She whispered so softly Makoto almost missed it.</p><p>"Alright class, time to begin homeroom," Chizome announced, then signaled to one of the students in the classroom.</p><p>"Class, please rise!" He yelled passionately.</p><p>---</p><p>The bell blared throughout the entire campus, eventually reaching Makoto, signalling the end of his first day.</p><p>As he was about to leave the classroom, he noticed everyone else around him standing stiff, without any movement.</p><p>"What's going-" Before he could say anything, Toko ran up and closed his mouth.</p><p>"Shh! He's passing by!" She whispered.</p><p>"Who?" Makoto mumbled. He looked down the hall.</p><p>And walking down was Byakuya Togami, hier to the Togami cooperation. Byakuya then approached Makoto, who's eyes had just as much fear as the others..</p><p>"I've never seen you before, and you already disgust me," Byakuya commented with traces of arrogance in his voice. He then turned to Toko. "Where'd you find such a commoner?"</p><p>Byakuya shook his head before proceeding down the hall. The moment he was out of sight, all the other students went back to doing their business.</p><p>"Isn't he kind of harsh?" Makoto muttered. "Why is everyone so respectful to him. Fukawa-san?"</p><p>He turned to the girl beside him, but what he saw was a drooling mess with a red face.</p><p>"He... he spoke to m-me..." Toko grinned. "Me..."</p><p>"Fukawa-san?" Makoto chuckled nervously. "You're scaring me."</p><p>"Master spoke straight to my face..." She giggled as she touched her two index figures together.</p><p><em>She's completely ignoring me. </em>Makoto sighed. He thought about what Byakuya called him. <em>Commoner? Is he really that full of himself? Why's everyone treating him like some sort of emperor?</em></p><p>"I guess I'll just head off now," Makoto muttered to Toko, who was still in the middle of her daydream. <em>What an odd girl. </em>As he strolled down the halls, he looked outside the window. A nice, crystal clear outdoor swimming pool was there, along with other buildings, probably with other sports amenities in it.</p><p>He eventually reached the main gate, where Komaru was waiting for him.</p><p>"What's with that face?" Komaru asked. "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Just a run in with the heir of the Togami cooperation," Makoto answered.</p><p>"So you met him already?"</p><p>The two continued to discuss their first day of class, but Makoto suddenly felt something was off. He turned around.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"I feel like someone's following me," Makoto replied. He then shoved the thought aside. "Nevermind, I must be imaging things,"</p><p>"You should get some rest when we get back,"</p><p>"Yeah, I should,"</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto opened the front door, and he saw Kyosuke standing there, grabbing his jacket.</p><p>"Oh, you guys are back," Kyosuke greeted. "How's your day?"</p><p>"It was pretty dull," Komaru answered first. "Nothing much happened. Brother here met the son of the Togami cooperation CEO,"</p><p>"He called me a commoner," Makoto added.</p><p>"I've had a chat with their president before, apparently all his children are like that, especially Byakuya," Kyosuke said.</p><p>"By the way, Kyosuke-san, you're off today?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"Nope, just came back to pick something up," Kyosuke answered. "See you two tomorrow," Kyosuke then went past them and left the house.</p><p>Makoto held his forehead. <em>Why do I feel so exhausted?</em></p><p>"Let's rest for the remainder of today," Komaru suggested.</p><p>"That'll be good," Makoto replied before heading straight upstairs to his room. He collapsed onto his futon, holding his phone in one hand. He checked it.</p><p><em>What the- </em>He saw the same app he deleted last night, sitting in his phone as if nothing ever happened.</p><p>"Why is it back?" He whispered to himself, before deleting it again. His eyes then became heavy, before his vision blackened and he went back into a deep sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto rubbed his eyes as he meandered down the stairs, where Komaru was sitting on the dining table using her phone.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake," Komaru said. "Want to head out for dinner now?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Give me a moment,"</p><p>---</p><p>"I guess we know where's our go-to eatery," Komaru said as the two left the monjayaki place.</p><p>"Food here really is something else," Makoto added. Komaru nodded energetically. The two then decided to head back home.</p><p>Although it was a rather quiet night, that night did not come with no surprises. As someone walked past Makoto, he turned to their side, and the two locked eyes.</p><p>Makoto suddenly stopped in his tracks, but the other person continued walking their direction, as if nothing ever happened.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"I feel like that person is watching me..." Makoto examined the figure the passed by him. He noticed a blazer, but other than that, he did not recognize them. He did not even know what their gender was since it was pitch-black at night.</p><p>Makoto then shrugged it off. "Let's head back. Maybe I'm just not used to this place yet,"</p><p>Komaru nodded and the two went back home.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto laid on his futon, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, looking back at the events for the day. <em>Why do I feel like I'm missing something important?</em>  Makoto thought. He felt someone was watching him, but it was not normal stalking. It felt as if it was important.</p><p><em>Purple-haired lady. </em>The words still rung in Makoto's mind. <em>When am I gonna meet here?</em></p><p>He chased the thought aside and decided to call it a night. He had another long day of school tomorrow.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for taking your time to read this! This will probably take around 20+ chapters to complete, and I will try my very best to post them weekly, or twice a week if I miraculously find the time to do so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Other Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto took a glance at the classroom again, familiarizing himself with the environment he will soon get used to.</p><p>"Why are you starting into space?" His classmate zoomed in front of him. "Hurry up and head back to your seat!"</p><p>"Alright," Makoto muttered before walking to his empty table. He examined the table. <em>Apparently, this was for another student.</em></p><p>"You're w-wondering about the other student, a-aren't you?" Toko asked in her shaky voice.</p><p>"Uhh, I guess."</p><p>"She doesn't come very often," Toko answered. "She'll only arrive around once every t-three or so months,"</p><p>"What's her talent?"</p><p>"P-Programmer. Such a talented individual, s-skipping school like that," Toko muttered. Yukizome then walked into class.</p><p>"Before I get homeroom started," She began. "May I ask, who would like to volunteer as the class representative?"</p><p>Makoto took a short glance around the classroom, and everyone's fingers were pointed to the boy who hollered at Makoto this morning. Even Toko's fidgeting fingers were pointing towards him as well.</p><p>"Ishimaru-kun, the moral compass as usual," Yukizome sighed. "Well, you're given that title for a reason, so don't disappoint me,"</p><p>"I won't!" Ishimaru stood up and bowed. "Class, please rise!"</p><p>Makoto rolled his eyes and stood up in sync with the rest of his class.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto treaded through the halls, taking numerous gulps of his water, whilst feeling an odd but familiar sensation.</p><p><em>Am I being watched again? </em> Were the first thoughts to come to his mind. He turned around, but all he saw were a few students chatting their lives away. <em>I must be dreaming.</em></p><p>He then turned back to his direction, and came directly face-to-face with someone.</p><p>"Gah!" Makoto gasped as his face brightened up. "W-Who are you?" He examined the person in front of him. <em>Purple hair? Is this the lady Margaret told me about?</em></p><p>"Naegi Makoto, I think I finally found you," She smirked. She then raised her hand. "Kyoko Kirigiri, ultimate detective,"</p><p>"Makoto," He reached out to shake her hand, and he felt something leathery. He looked down. She was wearing gloves. <em>She must really take her title seriously.</em></p><p>"Are you my guide?" Makoto asked. Kyoko reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what this is?" She asked and pointed at an icon at the very corner of her phone. Makoto took a close look.</p><p>"That app," Makoto vividly remembered it. The strange, red icon that he constantly deleted, only for it to pop back up on his phone. He hastily took out his own device and checked. Sure enough, the app returned to his mobile.</p><p>"I see, I didn't get the wrong person after all," Kyoko said. "You must be the person I was told to guide,"</p><p>"G-Guide?" Makoto stuttered. "What are you supposed to guide me for?"</p><p>The bell then rung numerous times, signalling the end of lunch.</p><p>"Meet me at the courtyard after school today," She instructed before leaving.</p><p>Makoto scratched the back of his head. <em>What was that all bout?</em></p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>As requested, Makoto was waiting at a resting area in the courtyard, preventing him from being drenched by the heavy rain pouring down.</p><p>"Good, you've arrived," Kyoko then approached him, soaked in the rainwater.</p><p>"You don't have an umbrella?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Now's not the time," Kyoka answered before pulling out her phone. "This app was given to me a week ago. It gives you access to a completely new world known as the Despair,"</p><p>"Another world?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "I met a weird blonde lady in there, and she told me to search for a boy by the name of Makoto Naegi, who will be attending your school on its first day,"</p><p><em>Margaret. </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"She said you were some kind of wild card, or something like that," Kyoko continued. "I have no idea what that is, but I assume it's important to our mission,"</p><p>"Wait, what mission?"</p><p>Kyoko shrugged. "She never specified that either. All I know is that I needed to find you."</p><p>It then struck him. He met Kyoko yesterday, when they passed by each other at the monjayaki place.</p><p>"You saw me last night, didn't you?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "I had to make sure, if not it would be awkward if I got the wrong person. And since you have the app as well, I can confirm I have found you,"</p><p><em>She's intuitive. </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"Well, shall we get going?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"What, where?" Makoto replied in confusion.</p><p>"To the Despair, using the app," Kyoko answered as she shook her phone. "I'm not taking no for an answer,"</p><p>"What are we supposed to do in that place?"</p><p>"If I don't show it to you, how am I supposed to complete my mission?"</p><p>Makoto sighed. Was it reality? Are the two of them really going to enter an alternate world with despair?</p><p>"Silence? Alright, I'll assume that's a yes," Kyoko examined her surroundings first, before speaking into her phone. "Despair,"</p><p>"Candidate found, preparing navigation," The phone buzzed.</p><p>"Wait! I'm not ready!" Makoto yelped, but it was too late.</p><p>Slightly away from the two, Toko watched from a distance.</p><p>"W-What's Naegi-kun doing?" She muttered, but soon, red filled her vision. Her eye's widened in horror as she held her arm to her forehead to ease the splitting headache, little did she know it would be over soon.</p><p>And they would no longer be present in reality.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto slowly received his vision back, and when he looked around, he felt a different ambience. The sky was a shade of crimson red, and black mist fogged everywhere, obscuring vision.</p><p>But he looked around him. Everything seemed the same. The rest area was still present.</p><p>"It really is an alternate reality after all," He muttered.</p><p>Kyoka took a quick glance around the area, before coming to a conclusion. "Someone is here with us,"</p><p>"Someone followed us here?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. It could either be a shadow, or a person followed us into this reality." She then facepalmed. "I thought for sure no one was looking at us,"</p><p>"W-Where the hell are we?" Toko eventually emerged from her hiding spot and meekly approached the two.</p><p>"Fukawa-san?" Makoto gasped. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"You were acting s-strange, so I thought it had something to do with how m-master treated you, and I guess I g-got interested..." Toko answered as she touched her two index fingers together.</p><p>"What does this have anything to do with Togami-san?" Makoto groaned.</p><p>"As much as it is dangerous, returning would be too much of a hassle," Kyoko sighed. "Right now, club activities should be going on. If we leave, we'll appear right in plain sight in front of everyone,"</p><p>"W-W-We're trapped?" Toko began to panic as she pulled her hair. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Calm down, Fukawa-san!" Makoto reassured. "I'm sure Kirigiri-san will help us find a way out!"</p><p>"We should get going now," Kyoko suggested. "Something about that building is bothering me,"</p><p>Makoto and Toko turned their heads, and they were faced with their school, towering tall and proud over them.</p><p>"What's our s-school doing here?" Toko murmurred.</p><p>"I don't know," Kyoko shrugged. "We should explore and find out," She then approached the entrance and pulled onto the handle.</p><p>But she immediately leapt backwards. "Shadows!"</p><p>"Shadows?" Makoto watched as two black blobs crawled out from the door, before bursting out into black ooze and forming two floating sphere's with a disgusting, blue tongue.</p><p>"Ah, ah, AHHH!" Toko screamed at the top of her lungs before landing sprawled onto the floor with a thud.</p><p>"Fukawa-san!" Makoto reached down and checked her pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief. <em>Oh, she just fainted.</em></p><p>"Stand back!" Kyoko commanded. She raised her hand, and Makoto watched in awe as it glowed white, before a card formed in the middle. He knew immediately what that was. A tarot card, the Justice card, to be exact.</p><p>"I call forth my Persona, Holmes!" She clenched her fist, breaking the card, and behind her a glowing, ambiguous figure with a pistol appeared. It pointed the gun at the two shadows, blasting the creatures away, turning them into nothing but dust.</p><p>She then jolted her head backward towards Makoto. "Naegi-kun, don't let the shadows get to that girl!"</p><p>"On it!" Makoto replied. He felt a shiver went down his spine as something grabbed his leg. He turned to it and, to his horror, a shadow was staring at him straight in the eye. A bead of sweat trailed down his face.</p><p>"Kirigiri-san!" He screamed, but it was no use. Kyoko was occupied with fending the other shadows away from herself. Makoto was left alone. He had to fend for himself. "Can I... not do anything???"</p><p>And he then heard the voice in his head.</p><p><em>I am thou, thou art I. </em>Makoto howled in pain as he grabbed his forehead in reaction to his splitting headache. At the same time, the shadows around him were pushed away, and they exploded into black ooze, revealing their true forms in the process. Makoto let go of his forehead, and in his palm was a tarot card, the one of the Fool.</p><p>He gasped in relief before crushing clenching his fist, breaking the tarot card.</p><p>"Persona!" He yelled with confidence.</p><p>Kyoko turned around and, to her astonishment, a floating humanoid with a golden helmet appeared behind Makoto, carrying a stiff, sharp spear.</p><p>"Tsukuyomi!" Makoto commanded his Persona. It twirled its staff, knocking all the shadows away and dissolving them into nothing but black and red dust.</p><p>"You awoken to your Persona without confronting your shadow self?" Kyoko muttered. "Either you don't have a shadow self, or you're that wild card the strange lady was talking about,"</p><p>"I have this power as well..." Makoto stared at the tarot card resting on his palm. "This means I can fight, right?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. She then turned her attention to Toko, who was slowly getting up after fainting.</p><p>"I'm in a dream, r-r-right?" Toko muttered to herself. She then looked around. It was the same environment. "W-WHAT? I'M STILL HERE? S-S-SOMEONE, PINCH ME!"</p><p>"Fukawa-san! Relax!" Makoto reassured. "The threat is gone, we can continue now,"</p><p>"I... I... I want to go home!" Toko howled.</p><p>"Quit your whining, you followed us in the first place," Kyoko shook her head. "It's much safer if we stick together, so let's get moving,"</p><p>Hesitantly, Toko stood back up and followed Makoto and Kyoko into the campus.</p><p>---</p><p>"No s-s-signal?" Toko gasped as she tried to activate her phone. </p><p><em>It's true, I can't seem to message Komaru. </em>Makoto thought as he tried to access his messaging applications.</p><p>"The Despair world prevents the use of our phone aside from the app," Kyoko answered. Makoto sighed in disappointment before keeping it.</p><p>"Anyway, why is it so barren and empty?" Makoto asked as the made their way through the halls.</p><p>"I guess I haven't explained what this world actually is," Kyoko replied. "This world, Despair, is formed by a common human emotion dormant within everyone,"</p><p>"It's despair, isn't it?" Makoto answered.</p><p>"Easy guess," Kyoko replied. "Despair distorts our view of the world, and the collective unconscious of the masses forms the alternate reality we know as Despair, and instead of normal humans, shadows, and shadows of real humans occupy this place. But there is one special thing about this world,"</p><p>"It's so creepy..." Toko commented.</p><p>"That, and there is a special kind of place for those who cause Despair," Kyoko answered. "I call those places, Palaces,"</p><p>"Palaces?" Makoto mumbled. "What's so special about them?"</p><p>"They are sources of Despair. Real life people who deliberately makes the lives of others miserable forms their own Palace, where their deepest desires lay dormant," Kyoko continued. "And if we were to explore a Palace, we can find the Palace ruler, and instill what I like to call, a change of heart to their real world counterpart. However, special conditions are required to be met if we want to explore a Palace. I'll elaborate on that when we return to the real world."</p><p>"I don't get it," Makoto sighed.</p><p>"You'll get it eventually," Kyoko replied. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.</p><p>"W-W-What is it?" Toko whispered.</p><p>"Something's approaching us, stay cautious," Kyoko said. And out from one of the classrooms, a figure exited. It was glowing black, and a negative aura was being emitted out of it. It then raised its head.</p><p>"Fukawa-san?" Makoto's jaw dropped. It was another Toko, standing in front of them. The glasses, the purple hair, the red eyes, and the only difference was that she had a long, triangular tongue sticking out of her mouth.</p><p>"W-Who're you? W-Why do you look l-like me?" Toko pointed at the figure.</p><p>The other Toko laughed uncontrollably. "What do you mean look like? I am you! Don't you ever feel like murdering someone, especially with a small weapon such as scissors? It brings such a joy in my heart..."</p><p>"S-Stop that!" Toko demanded. "I'll never say anything like that,"</p><p>"I get it now," Kirigiri muttered.</p><p>"Get what?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"This is Fukawa-san's shadow self," She explained. "A manifestation of negative emotions, all from a dark side of an individual that they don't want others to see."</p><p>"What d-do you mean? She's nothing like me!" Toko yelled.</p><p>"Nothing like me?" Shadow Toko snickered before letting out a long, hysterical laugh. "Just admit it. You want to do something dangerous, like killing. Putting your reputation on the line all to garner the attention and affection of master..."</p><p>"Don't speak ill of m-m-master like t-that!" Toko scolded.</p><p>"Careful!" Kyoko warned. "If this keeps up..."</p><p>"Yell all you want! In the end, this is want you wanted, isn't it?" Shadow Toko taunted.</p><p>"Shut u-u-up! You're n-not me!" Toko's voiced was raised higher than Makoto had ever heard it. He then glanced at Toko, who's eyes suddenly closed, and she laid down on the floor once more.</p><p>"That's it! Reject me again!" Shadow Toko reached for her skirt pockets and pulled out two small, shiny, and sharp pairs of scissors. "Come at me!"</p><p>"I guess we have no choice," Kyoko pulled out her tarot card and summoned her Persona. "We have to beat it,"</p><p>Makoto tried to summon his own tarot card, but nothing appeared. He concentrated as hard as he could, and eventually, his hand glowed white and the tarot card was formed.</p><p>"You're will of rebellion needs some work," Kyoko said as she cast a few magic spells to keep Shadow Toko from approaching.</p><p>"Hey, hey, you're really pissing me off lady," Kyoko threw one of her scissors, and it met its mark on Kyoko's sleeve. She stared in shock as she fell to the ground, pinned in place by the scissors.</p><p>"Kirigiri-san!" Makoto turned to Kyoko. Thankfully, the scissors failed to fatally injure her.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, watch out!" Kyoko reminded. Makoto turned back to his direction, and Shadow Toko was charging straight for him, scissors pointed right at his face.</p><p>"Persona!" Makoto yelled. It responded and deflected the attack, sending Shadow Toko tumbling backward.</p><p>"You want to piss me off as well?" Toko taunted before laughing uncontrollably yet again. "Fine! Let's see how far you can go!"</p><p><em>An opening! </em> Makoto thought as Shadow Toko charged straight at him one more time. He summoned Tsukuyomi again, and this time, he successfully landed a hit onto her. She squealed before landing on the ground, dropping her scissors.</p><p>"Gah..." Shadow Toko got back up on her feet.</p><p>"You're still up?" Makoto uttered, but as he said that, Shadow Toko knelt down, with the scissors in front of her.</p><p>At the same time, Kyoko managed to free herself. She got up and stood next to Makoto. "Did she, give up?"</p><p>Shadow Toko chuckled one last time. "Seriously? You two are just going to stand there? Finish me! I'm right here you know!"</p><p>"Don't give in to those words," Kyoko said. "If we destroy a person's shadow self, the real life counterpart will suffer a mental shutdown."</p><p>"I despise killing," Makoto said as his Persona dissipated. He then turned behind and looked at Toko, who was slowly getting back up after collapsing.</p><p>"S-S-She's still here?" Toko said as she stood opposite her shadow, looking down at the kneeling figure.</p><p>"Fukawa-san, if you don't accept it, the shadow may attack us again," Kyoko explained.</p><p>"The need to gain master's attention," Toko sighed. "T-That was a lie I told myself. I wrote romance novels because I was lovesick. I wanted someone to love me. And through the l-l-love, there was hatred, and the u-urge to do something unthinkable. Master wasn't the first one, but he's the only one w-who I don't feel like attacking at all,"</p><p>She then knelt down in front of the shadow. "I am y-you, and you... are me,"</p><p>The shadow stared at Toko for a second longer, before smiling and closing her eyes, dissolving into white. The white then formed into a tarot card, one of the High Priestess. Toko grabbed it, achieving her Persona, Jill.</p><p>"Is this my Persona?" Toko glanced at Kyoko. "Do I have the same power as the two of you?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. Toko sighed before collapsing onto the ground again. "What... W-Why am I so tired?"</p><p>"Fukawa-san!" Makoto knelt down and helped her up.</p><p>"That happens usually when one awakens to their Persona," Kyoko explained. "I think it should be safe to return to the real world for now,"</p><p>Makoto and Toko nodded and followed Kyoko out of the building, where she reactivated the app and they were engulfed by a flash of red, disappearing from sight.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto's vision slowly returned, and they were back at the courtyard. He looked around. Some students already left, it seems club activities were all over.</p><p>"Thank God we made it out of here at this timing," Kyoko muttered. She then turned to Toko, who was once again sprawled on the floor, out cold. She facepalmed. "She really needs to train her mind,"</p><p>Another girl then came skipping from behind, noticing the group loitering at the area. "Oh, Kirigiri-san, why are you here? I don't remember you being any part of a sports club,"</p><p>"Asahina-san," Kyoko greeted. She then lifted Toko up. "You mind bringing her over to the nurse's office? We found her fainted over here,"</p><p>"Uhh, sure," Asahina nodded and slung Toko over her shoulders. "See you tomorrow!"</p><p>Kyoko waved goodbye as Asahina hauled Toko away. "That's my classmate, Aoi Asahina, leader of the swimming team,"</p><p>She then shook her head. "With Fukawa-san's condition settled, we have to discuss about the world of Despair,"</p><p>"Out of all buildings, why is it our school there?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Kyoko shrugged. "Apparently, when we input commands into the app, a Palace should form. It just so happens to be our school that forms when we enter the general Despair world. I've been exploring there for a while, but only the first floor of the school is accessible. No stairs, nothing. Just hallways. Either there's no way we can access the remaining floors, or we have to change the public's cognition,"</p><p>"Wait, why are you suddenly going on about something else?"</p><p>"I thought I already explained it to you. Cognition is what people view things as in the other world, and the public just, for some odd reason, views our school in their despair-ridden lifestyle,"</p><p>"That sort of makes sense I guess,"</p><p>"I'm glad you understand," Kyoko then had a serious expression on her face. "You, never met your shadow self, did you?"</p><p>"You're asking me again?"</p><p>"I already met mine a week ago, and that's how I got my Persona. My assumption is that you actually have nothing to hide,"</p><p>Makoto thought for a moment. She may be right. For all his life, Makoto did not harbor any ill feelings, or hid anything about himself from others. He was true with himself.</p><p>"Then that shadow we met, was Fukawa-san's suppressed feelings?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "A side someone hides, that's what a shadow self is."</p><p>"Then what about your shadow self?" Makoto asked enthusiastically, but Kyoko kept her mouth zipped. She glared at Makoto with her menacing lavender eyes, until Makoto just sighed. "Sorry for asking something so insensitive,"</p><p>"I guess we should call it a day," Kyoko said. "Don't forget, we have to find a way to explore the rest of the Despair world."</p><p>"Oh, understood," Makoto replied. With that, Kyoko turned and took off, leaving him behind.</p><p><em>Maybe I should check on Fukawa-san. </em>Makoto thought before he headed out to the nurse's office.</p><p>---</p><p>He knocked on the door a few times, and eventually it slid open.</p><p>"Ummm, you have an appointment?" The young nurse asked softly. <em>Is she a student? </em> Makoto shoved his first thoughts aside.</p><p>"Is Toko Fukawa in there?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Oh, so you're searching for her then," She replied. "I think she has recovered, so she-"</p><p>"Is that master?" Makoto heard Toko's voice inside, and she immediately rushed out of the office. "W-What? It's just you..."</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Makoto asked. Toko stayed silent.</p><p>"She should be fine now, take care," The nurse meekly slid the door closed, leaving the two students in the hallway.</p><p>"I t-t-thought master was here..." Toko pouted.</p><p>"You wanna go get something to eat?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Come to think of it, I am a bit hungry," Toko replied. "I-It wouldn't hurt to have a meal now,"</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto laid the tray of fast food in front of Toko, who was playfully twirling the hair around her finger.</p><p>"T-Thanks," Toko said as she swiped on fry from it.</p><p>"About the other world," Makoto began.</p><p>"D-D-Did I get in your way?" Toko asked.</p><p>"Well... you got your own Persona now," Makoto replied. He really did not know what to say in this situation.</p><p>"The t-t-two of you saw everything, didn't you? S-So my secrets are all revealed..."</p><p>"The feelings you had, were they that bad?"</p><p>She nodded. "I'm the ultimate writing prodigy for a r-reason. All the romance n-novels I wrote, it's all about how lovesick I was. I couldn't find a real man to trust, and every guy I met, in one way or another, I w-wanted to k-k-kill them,"</p><p>"That was until you met Togami-san right?"</p><p>"Master..." Her face suddenly turned red. "He's so p-p-perfect! He doesn't take crap from anyone, and he thinks like he's above e-everything! Furthermore, he's so h-h-hot! That guy is attractive..."</p><p>"Uhhh..." Makoto mumbled as Toko's face broke into a sadistic smile, indulging in her fantasy world. "I can understand your viewpoint now,"</p><p>"B-But you and Kirigiri-san saw my s-secrets, didn't you?" She asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Makoto replied. Toko then jumped at him and grabbed his collar.</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone, please please please!" Toko begged. "If anyone finds out, my pride will be shattered! And I won't be able to get master's attention anymore!"</p><p>He then noticed other customers glaring his direction. As he bead of sweat trailed down his cheek, he took a deep breath. "Your secret is safe with me,"</p><p>"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Toko leapt back to her seat.</p><p>"Since you have a Persona, would you help me and Kirigir-san in our investigation?" Makoto asked. "You can defend yourself from the shadows now, after all,"</p><p>Toko chuckled nervously. "Y-You saw me in there right? I k-kept on fainting. Maybe I'm too, u-unfit for it,"</p><p>"You face your other self, don't you feel brave enough to do something?"</p><p>"Wow, n-no one has complemented me like that before," Toko giggled. "But the only praise I can e-ever accept is from m-m-master..."</p><p>"I'll take that as a no," Makoto replied. "Don't worry about your secret. I'll tell Kirigiri-san to keep it safe as well,"</p><p>"T-T-Thank you!" Toko then bowed repeatedly. Makoto chuckled nervously. <em>I feel a slight bond forming between me and Toko.</em></p><p>Suddenly, a loud voice blared in his head. Makoto held his temples. It was a familiar voice. <em>Margaret?</em></p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong><em><strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p><strong>With the birth of the PRIESTESS Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>.</p><p>The voice eventually stopped ringing. <em>What was that?</em></p><p>"Are you okay?" Toko asked.</p><p>"Oh, I just remembered, Komaru!" Makoto exclaimed. "I didn't tell her I'll be returning home late tonight. She must really be worried..."</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"Oh, that's my little sister, she's a first year at school," Makoto then glanced back at his food. "Looks like I'll have to rush my meal today,"</p><p>"T-Take your time, please don't choke," Toko said as she continued to indulge in her burger.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto hastily opened the door, and Komaru was sitting on the dining table, using her phone.</p><p>"Oh, you've returned," Komaru greeted. "I messaged you when school ended, but you didn't reply,"</p><p><em>Messaged?</em>  Makoto quickly checked his phone. Sure enough, Komaru did leave him a message. <em>I guess I was in the other world when I received the notification.</em></p><p>"Sorry, I had some class things to deal with," Makoto apologized. <em>If I tell her about the other world, I doubt she would believe me.</em></p><p>"It doesn't concern me, but I kind of wasted half an hour standing at the gate waiting," Komaru said. "Leave me a text if you're going to stay any longer than our dismissal time,"</p><p>"Alright," Makoto replied.</p><p>"I'm gonna head upstairs for a nap," Komaru said before skipping up the stairs. Makoto sighed. <em>I'm exhausted.</em></p><p>He quickly took a bath and went straight to his room, eventually lying down and falling asleep on his futon.</p><p>---</p><p>His eyes opened, and he was greeted with the familiar hue of a dark blue courtroom.</p><p>"Welcome back," Margaret greeted. Makoto shakily stood on his feet and walked straight to the podiums.</p><p>"It seems as if you have established your first social link," Igor announced.</p><p>"Social link?" Makoto asked, puzzled.</p><p>"Social links are bonds forged between you and another person," Margaret explained. "You have established a bond between that of the High Priestess,"</p><p>"They are important in your growth towards the path to the Ultimate Despair," Igor continued. "With stronger social links, your Personas will be strengthened as you continue fusing them,"</p><p>"Fusing?" Makoto was still confused.</p><p>"We'll explain about Persona fusion eventually," Margaret added. "For now, develop more social links with others. It will prove useful to you in the future."</p><p>Before Makoto could ask another question, his vision faded to white and he was sent back into reality.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto sat back upwards, waking up from his nap. <em>Social links... </em>He remembered the words Igor told him. <em>It sounds important.</em></p><p>"Brother!" Komaru called from downstairs. "Kyosuke-san is here! He wants to take us to dinner!"</p><p>"I'm on the way!" Makoto quickly kept his futon and washed up before heading downstairs.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto examined the neat plate of sushi in front of him. Numerous choices laid there. It all seemed surreal to him.</p><p>"Don't expect an expensive dinner next time," Kyosuke reminded. "Let's call this a celebration to your enrolment in Hope's Peak, how about that?"</p><p>"I'm alright with that!" Komaru said.</p><p>"Thanks for dinner," Makoto added.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Dig in," Kyosuke replied. Makoto and Komaru nodded together and they began their meal.</p><p>---</p><p>"That was so good!" Komaru exclaimed as she drank her tea. "Even if we're experiencing it just this once, it still is pretty amazing!"</p><p>"Traditional sushi here is fantastic," Kyosuke commented. "If you do wish to dine here again, I do recommend you two saving up,"</p><p>"Excuse me, I need the bathroom," Komaru said before rushing off.</p><p>Kyosuke then turned to Makoto. "You know the heir to the Togami cooperation attends your school?"</p><p>"Yeah, I met him,"</p><p>"Wow, that's actually impressive." Kyosuke said. "I met his father once during an investigation. Very charismatic man, though his children honestly tick me off a bit,"</p><p>He then took out his phone and opened a news application. "I didn't expect him to pull this off,"</p><p>Makoto read through the article, and his eyes widened in shock. <em>President of the Togami cooperation planning to sell his entire company for a high price and cancelling the promotion of their heir, Byakuya Togami.</em></p><p>"What?" Makoto gasped.</p><p>Kyosuke nodded. "A lot of people are tainted with avarice. But that man already has so much wealth behind him. Why was he selling an entire family cooperation? How would his own son react,"</p><p>"Is his decision really a good one?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Kyosuke shrugged. "Who knows. In my opinion, it's a stupid decision, and it's like robbing his own son's future away from him,"</p><p>Makoto laid in a deep thought process for a moment. <em>What will become of Togami-san's future? Did he really agree to do this?</em></p><p>"Oh, you two are finished," Komaru came back from her trip to the bathroom.</p><p>"I guess we outstayed our welcome," Kyosuke got up from his seat. "After I pay, let's head back. You two have school tomorrow, after all,"</p><p>"Alright," Komaru and Makoto said in unison.</p><p>---</p><p>As Makoto approached his class door, he noticed a familiar face standing at the entrance.</p><p>"Kirigiri-san?" Makoto walked up to her.</p><p>"Oh good, you're here," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"Listen, about Fukawa-san's secret..."</p><p>"I won't tell anybody, don't worry," Kyoko answered confidently. "It doesn't benefit me or others if I tell anyone, so why should I?"</p><p>"That's one way to put it," Makoto uttered. "Also, she's a no go on the mission,"</p><p>"I had a feeling if she did join us, she'll be a bit of a liability," Kyoko sighed. "Such a shame,"</p><p>"I have faith she'll get used to it eventually,"</p><p>Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "I do hope so..."</p><p>"Anyway, what's our next step?"</p><p>Kyoko shrugged. "Come to think of it, I haven't explored any Palaces yet aside from the one in Despair. If we can explore an actual person's Palace, we may be able to find something. You know anyone that relishes in Despair?"</p><p>Makoto shrugged. "No one comes to mind,"</p><p>Kyoko sighed in disappointment. "And I thought we have a turning point for our mission,"</p><p>She then placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Don't worry just yet. We'll complete our mission, together,"</p><p>"Understood," Makoto replied.</p><p>Kyoko smiled. "I'm glad I can count on you,"</p><p><em>I can sense Kyoko's trust in me. </em>Makoto thought.</p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong> <em><strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p><strong>With the birth of the JUSTICE Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>.</p><p><em>That voice again. </em>Makoto thought. <em>Is this what Igor and Margaret call a social link?</em></p><p>"Oh, before I leave, give me your contact info. We need it for our mission, after all," Kyoko reminded.</p><p>"S-Sure," Makoto whipped out his phone and shared his number with Kyoko.</p><p>"Perfect. Well, I'll head of for class now, take care," Kyoko said before turning around and leaving. Makoto then turned to enter his class, only to come directly in front of Toko.</p><p>"F-Fukawa-san! Good morning!" Makoto greeted nervously. "Did you hear my conversation with Kirigiri-san?"</p><p>"N-N-No..." Toko replied.</p><p>Makoto heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright then," He chuckled nervously before walking over to his seat.</p><p><em>I'm too w-w-w-weak?  </em>Toko thought as she pressed her index fingers against each other. <em>Can I really not be of use?</em></p><p>---</p><p>As Makoto headed out for class straight for the courtyard, he noticed students around standing still in files. <em>Is Togami-san here again?</em></p><p>Sure enough, he noticed Byakuya at the end of the halls, approaching them while on a phone call.</p><p>He could make out a bit of the conversation. "Who the hell decided on that. Do you have any idea on what the hell you're doing???"</p><p>Makoto stared at the end of the hallway, picking up the rest of his conversation. "Do you have any idea what Kazuo Tengan is planning to do with the company? He's very well going to sink the damn place. If you really treasure our company's legacy you would deny it and let me rightfully take your place,"</p><p>Byakuya then growled angrily and switched his phone off, before storming towards Makoto's direction.</p><p>"Get out of my way, commoner," Byakuya demanded as he shoved Makoto aside, disappearing into the end of the hall.</p><p><em>What a jerk... </em>Makoto thought before heading downstairs to meet with Kyoko.</p><p>---</p><p>"You're finally here," Kyoko turned to Makoto. "Why do you look so pale?"</p><p>"A run it with heir to the Togami cooperation," Makoto explained.</p><p>"Understandable," Kyoko replied. "Got any leads?"</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "I couldn't think of anything way to expand our route today,"</p><p>"Same here," Kyoko grumbled in irritation. "Our first mission and we already hit a roadblock. This is not looking pretty so far..."</p><p>Kyoko then shook her head. "Let's end our meeting for today I guess. We need a few days to find out what's our next move,"</p><p>"R-Right..." Makoto replied. Kyoko then waved goodbye before leaving. <em>Guess I'll leave too.</em></p><p>---</p><p>As Makoto entered his house, he felt his phone buzz. <em>Who could it be? </em> He switched it on and took a glance.</p><p><em>Can you see this? </em> It was a message sent by someone, Kyoko, to be exact.</p><p><em>Yes. </em>Makoto replied.</p><p>
  <em>Good. Outside of school, I'll be communicating with you this way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright then.</em>
</p><p><em>See you tomorrow. </em>With that closing message, Makoto kept his phone.</p><p>"You texting a girl?" Komaru asked mischieviously.</p><p>"It's n-nothing like that!" Makoto rebutted. "A friend, that's all!"</p><p>"Rightttt..." Komaru giggled. Makoto rolled his eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day came rather quickly, and so did the end of another school day.</p><p>Kyoko was already waiting for Makoto outside his classroom.</p><p>"Good afternoon," Kyoko greeted.</p><p>"Likewise," Makoto replied.</p><p>"I think I may have found a lead," Kyoko revealed. "I thought about this, if we were to expand the public's cognition, we need to make them believe that there are people that are creating Despair among society,"</p><p>"I'm not getting it,"</p><p>"I didn't expect you to. This means, we have to target the individuals that create Despair, meaning those that have their own Palaces," Kyoko explained. "And I may have found our first target,"</p><p>"And who would that be?"</p><p>"Are you catching up with the news?" Kyoko asked. Makoto shook his head. "Typical. At least you know the Togami cooperation, right?"</p><p>"Mhm," Makoto nodded.</p><p>"If I'm correct, the current president cancelled his own son's seat as the president for a large sum of money," Kyoko said. "Unusual, don't you think?"</p><p>"If Togami-san's father had any pride, he wouldn't do such a thing," Makoto added.</p><p>"Exactly, it seems we are on the same boat." Kyoko replied. "Thus, I have devised a plan to sneak into his father's Palace, and make him come to his senses,"</p><p>"How do we do that?"</p><p>"Simple. Just like how we entered the world of Despair by saying Despair into our Meta-nav, we instead say the Palace owner, its location, and its distortion,"</p><p>"Meta-nav?"</p><p>"Just a fancy name I came up with for the app,"</p><p>"You two talking about an a-app?" Toko peeked from the classroom door.</p><p>"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Kyoko asked. Toko pulled out her phone and showed them the home screen. To their surprise, the app also appeared on Toko's phone as well.</p><p>"T-This mysteriously appeared on m-m-my phone," Toko explained. "I tried to d-delete it, but it keeps reappearing,"</p><p>"Must be by whoever granted us that app," Kyoko theorized.</p><p>"A-Are you two still going on your m-mission?"</p><p>"Yes," Makoto answered. "We've decided to go after the president of the Togami cooperation,"</p><p>"M-Master's family business?" Toko gasped.</p><p>"I've already done my research, so I know the name of their president," Kyoko said. "But for now, let's head over to their main building and see if it will work,"</p><p>"C-Can I come?" Toko asked meekly. "I mean, it's r-r-related to master... but I want to p-prove to you two I can be of use as w-well,"</p><p>"You want to take her?" Kyoko turned to Makoto. "I do not want be held liable for whatever happens, so I'll leave the decision to you,"</p><p>Makoto glanced at Toko, who was eagerly twirling her hair, awaiting a reply.</p><p>"Welcome to the team," Makoto said.</p><p>"Thanks s-s-so much," Toko bowed. "I'll help you s-save master!"</p><p>"That's not our plan," Kyoko sighed. "Alright, let's head off now,"</p><p>---</p><p>The three stood in front of a tall, glass-layered building, with the billboard on top displaying a large 'Togami Cooperation' sign in bold text.</p><p>"This should be it," Kyoko then pulled out her phone. "We need to input his name, location, and distortion,"</p><p>"S-Sorry, what's a distortion?" Toko asked. Makoto also wondered as well. Kyoko said that they needed a distortion, but he also did not know what that meant.</p><p>"We need to find out what Mr President views this place as in the world of Despair," Kyoko explained. "It should be a type of building, if my knowledge is correct,"</p><p>"How d-d-do you know all this?" Toko asked.</p><p>Kyoko shrugged. "I don't know. It all just hit me the day I got my Persona,"</p><p><em>Or it could be the work of Margaret or Igor. </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"Let's head in now," Makoto said.</p><p>Kyoko nodded and said the president's name into the Meta-nav.</p><p>"Conditions are not met," The navigator buzzed. Kyoko, Makoto and Toko stared at the unresponsive phone in shock.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" Kyoko uttered. This was the first time Makoto saw Kyoko seem so uncertain. "I-I had to be right!"</p><p>Kyoko said his name a couple more times, but every attempt she made the app announced the same comment. "This... this can't be right..."</p><p>"What are you commoners doing outside my cooperation?" Makoto heard a familiar voice, and sure enough, it was Byakuya approaching the group.</p><p>"M-M-Master!" Toko screamed. "I-It's so good to see y-y-you!"</p><p>"Stop, you're making me want to puke," Byakuya complained. "I already have so much bad luck on my hands, you guys are the least of my problems now,"</p><p>"Togami-san," Makoto then turned to him. "Is it true your father is selling the company to some nobody?"</p><p>Byakuya stayed silent.</p><p>"Do you really think your father would do such a thing?" Kyoko added.</p><p>Byakuya still kept his mouth closed.</p><p>"Be honest, do you really want to give up your position like this?" Makoto continued.</p><p>That comment seemed to have triggered him. "You think I wanted it to end up like this? My old man, giving our family-run business to some nobody named Kazuo Tengan, ready to sink our company underwater. Is this really what the Togami Cooperation needs?"</p><p>"Candidate found, preparing navigation," Kyoko's phone buzzed, to everyone's shock.</p><p>"A hit!" Kyoko exclaimed. She then faced Byakuya. "You got us in!"</p><p>"Got you in where?" Byakuya questioned. "If you're spouting nonsense, I don't want to hear it,"</p><p>"Wait, are you sure we should enter now? Togami-san's still here," Makoto reminded.</p><p>"S-Should we r-really bring master into that world?" Toko mumbled. "It's r-really dangerous..."</p><p>"What world? Are you guys sane?" Byakuya scoffed.</p><p>"We can't just stand around, people will start to get suspicious," Kyoko opened the app. "We're heading in there now,"</p><p>"Where the hell are we going?" Byakuya asked aggressively, but before his question was answered, his surroundings turned into crimson red, and they began their journey into their first Palace.</p><p>---</p><p>Byakuya opened his eyes, and was greeted with a barren wasteland of red and black mist.</p><p>"Where did you take me to?" Byakuya demanded answered. "Did you all drug me?"</p><p>"M-Master! Calm down!" Toko replied.</p><p>"You got us in here, so I assumed we should show you where you could take us to," Kyoko said. She then checked her app. "Kazuo Tengan, Togami Cooperation, underwater, those are our keywords,"</p><p>"Have you all lost your minds?" Byakuya scowled.</p><p>"W-Where's the building?" Toko pointed at an empty plot of land, filled to the brim with water that seemed to stretch on forever.</p><p>"I think we very much know where it is," Kyoko walked up and signaled everyone to follow. Makoto stared down at the abyss.</p><p>An escalator was there, plunging down the deep basin.</p><p>"This has to be some kind of dream," Byakuya stared at what was presented in front of him, face frozen in shock. "Take me back, I do not wish to proceed any further,"</p><p>"And this Kazuo Tengan man, what do you make of him?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"That old hag? I met him once in a meeting, and he evidently wanted to share funds with our company, but my father rejected him back then. I don't know what happened, or where he got the large sum of cash to bribe my father, but I do not believe he will throw his family's pride away for cash," Byakuya said.</p><p>"I understand now," Kyoko muttered. "The Meta-nav didn't react to his father's name since he is not the creator of Despair. But instead, the man who plotted to take over the company is the one emitting the Despair,"</p><p>"I believe there's more to this story that meets the eye," Makoto commented.</p><p>"I agree. Let's unearth all the answers," Kyoko added. "Togami-kun, you're coming with us,"</p><p>"As if I had a choice," Byakuya scoffed.</p><p>"W-Will master be okay? H-He doesn't have a Persona..." Toko said.</p><p>"A what?" Byakuya asked, a puzzled expression forming on his face.</p><p>"Let's not let him get confused any more," Makoto said. "We should be heading down right now."</p><p>"Stay safe, you all," Kyoko said as she led the way down the escalator.</p><p>Thus, their first heist of Makoto's journey began. He did not know what is awaiting him at the end, but he sure knew he was going to find out.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emperor's Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto stood still as the escalator descended down. He took a quick glance around him. He was in a kind of glass tube, where the sound of rushing water filled his ears, and the glass above him revealed a blue hue of ocean.</p><p>"It s-smells..." Toko commented on the place. "Something out of a p-pool..."</p><p>"We've arrived," Kyoko said as the escalator reached the end of the platform.</p><p>"Where the hell are we?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"This is the side entrance of the Palace," Kyoko said. "Entering from the main entrance would just cause suspicions,"</p><p>"That does not answer my question."</p><p>"Alright, I'll explain it then," Kyoko sighed.</p><p>---</p><p>Byakuya's expression stayed the same throughout Kyoko's entire explanation process. "This isn't some kind of fantasy world, is it?"</p><p>"Everything you see is real," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"In other words, that old hag sees my family's cooperation as an underwater base," Byakuya snickered before chuckling hysterically. "That's hilarious! Kazuo really believes that the Togami cooperation is hopeless!"</p><p>"I don't think it's that way," Makoto said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What if, Tengan himself is trying to sink your company?"</p><p>"I believe so too," Kyoko added.</p><p>"You really think we can go bankrupt that easily?" Byakuya scoffed.</p><p>"Since he is going to have power over it, he'll eventually do so," Makoto said.</p><p>"You want to stop him, don't you?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"This is my father's doing. I have nothing to do with the choices he makes," Byakuya answered, completely dodging her question.</p><p>"But it does affect your status in the company," Makoto said.</p><p>"You're thinking is way too shallow," Kyoko added. "Something about your father's decision seems off the me as well, and as a detective, I must unearth why is that so,"</p><p>"What are you getting at?" Byakuya asked, arms folded with a condescending expression on his face.</p><p>"If we can find Tengan's shadow, we can squeeze some truths out of him about why he wants the company," Kyoko explained. "As a matter of fact, I believe it is not just the money that cause your father to make such a careless choice,"</p><p><em>I never even thought of that. </em>Makoto thought. <em>She really did her research.</em></p><p>"I- I want to help m-m-master too," Toko muttered.</p><p>Byakuya stared at the other three before making his decision. "Fine, but if this a total waste of time, I'm leaving,"</p><p>"It's settled then," Kyoko said. "Let us explore this underwater base for a little longer. Maybe we can find a route to the treasure,"</p><p>"What treasure?" Makoto asked. <em>She really hasn't explained every single detail to us just yet.</em></p><p>"If we find the treasure, we can commence a change of heart in the target," Kyoko explained. "But, it is far from simple. Let's explore for the time being and maybe find some clues to this place,"</p><p>---</p><p>They descended onto another floor, where windows were found on the walls, revealing nothing but a dark blue abyss of water.</p><p>"W-What's that?" Toko pointed at one of the windows. The other three took a look.</p><p>"Are those... corpses?" Makoto gasped.</p><p>"Those uniforms... employees?" Byakuya exclaimed. "Are they dead?"</p><p>"I get it now," Kyoko said. "Not only does Tengan want to sink the cooperation, he also going to leave the employees of the company to rot as well,"</p><p>"T-Then what about master?" Toko murmurred.</p><p>"What about me?" Byakuya replied. "If you want to say something, spill it,"</p><p>"She means what does Tengan see you as," Kyoko said. "If you are also technically a member of the cooperation, you could be floating around aimlessly in this vast ocean.</p><p>Byakuya's expression then changed to one of shock, as if his stomach was tied up.</p><p>"S-Shouldn't we save these p-people?" Toko asked as she pointed at all the bodies floating around.</p><p>"They're just cognitions, they aren't real," Kyoko said. "Their real selves are probably just hanging around in reality. These are just how the Palace owner views the people. Plus, we can assume they're all already dead,"</p><p>She then turned to Byakuya. "You are the heir, so I do think that Tengan does see you as useful, so you're definitely not a fish in the ocean,"</p><p>"That bastard... does he really believe I'll work for him?" Byakuya grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, he does alright," A voice was heard across the entire hall, sending a chill down Makoto's spine. <em>Wait, that sounds familiar?</em></p><p>"A s-shadow?" Toko shuddered.</p><p>"Heir to the company, is that what I really am?" The voice then revealed itself as the figure emerged from the darkness. Turquoise pupils, steel glasses, and a condescending expression on his face.</p><p><em>Is that... Togami-san?  </em>Makoto glanced at the looming figure. Sure enough, the physique and arrogant looks prove his point as true. Except, the bright yellow eyes and the negative aura around him also proves that it was definitely a shadow he is facing.</p><p>"A shadow self? Here?" Kyoko exclaimed. "I didn't know they can make their way to personal Palaces as well!"</p><p>"Being a pawn under your father until he retires, wasn't that my plan?" Shadow Byakuya said. He then pointed at his counterpart. "Anything to say?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're saying," Byakuya replied, though he said it rather calmly, a completely different approach to when Toko met her one. "I am Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami Cooperation. What the hell are you?"</p><p>"I'm you, can't you see?" Shadow Byakuya replied smugly. "When it was revealed I was going to take my father's place, it felt amazing. Competing against my siblings and exiling every single one of them was a disappointment, however. I've always lived by this motto, the strong will survive and trample over the weak."</p><p>"It is true that the weak-willed will get banished by the greater ones," Byakuya said. "But I don't recall ever feeling any feeling any sympathy towards my siblings who tried to take my position. They had it coming to them."</p><p>"What kind of thinking is that?" Makoto yelled.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Shadow Byakuya tilted his head to the side. "Look a bit deeper in yourself, Byakuya Togami. You hated the way your company did things, didn't you?"</p><p>That seemed to have struck a chord in Byakuya. His expression turned pale, as if he had nothing left to say. "I've been following my family for as long as I lived, and I must uphold everything to keep their name!"</p><p>"And did you stop your father from making his terrible decision, the one that would change the fate of your entire family name?"</p><p>"I-" Byakuya was backed up into a corner.</p><p>"How can you even become president if you were already withheld from your position before you were granted it in the first place?" Shadow Byakuya chuckled softly. "How pathetic you are. You're just like everyone else you look down on. A commoner, one with nothing of value, and one that's so weak losing is all they can do,"</p><p>"How dare you so such insolent things!" Byakuya scowled.</p><p>"What do you mean? That's how you really feel, right? Now with the crisis the company's facing, you're just like everyone else! I know that, because I am you," Shadow Byakuya taunted.</p><p>"That's not true..." Byakuya sneered.</p><p>"Don't say it!" Makoto yelled.</p><p>But it was too late. The moment Byakuya's mouth opened, he cursed under his breath. "You're... not me,"</p><p>The shadow snickered softly before breaking into a confident laughter. "That's right, reject me. You don't under, don't you?"</p><p>"It's becoming stronger, back off!" Kyoko said.</p><p>"It's j-just like me..." Toko muttered.</p><p>Shadow Byakuya suddenly grew in size as numerous colors surrounded him. A book then appeared in his hand, and he opened it, causing electricity to surge all around him. "I've never felt this kind of power before, so let's test what it is like,"</p><p>"Togami-san, stand back!" Makoto instructed.</p><p>"Why should I take orders from you?" Byakuya sneered.</p><p>"Trust us for now!" Kyoko raised her voice as she pulled out her tarot card.</p><p>"What are all of you doing?" Byakuya watched in awe as Makoto and Kyoko broke their cards, resulting in magical energy to surround them, forming the shape of their Personas.</p><p><em>It's now or never. </em>Toko took a deep breath and concentrated. She then raised her palm, and it glowed white, causing a tarot card to float directly above it. "I did it!"</p><p>She followed up with a clenched fist, breaking it. A surge of powerful energy flowed through her, and behind her, a Persona stood there, in a leather jacket carrying to scissors on her hands.</p><p>"I g-got it!" Toko squealed.</p><p>"Congratulations!" Makoto cheered.</p><p>"Let's get in formation," Kyoko instructed. Toko nodded and stood beside Makoto.</p><p>"You all have a strong power," Shadow Byakuya flipped through the book on his hand before snapping his fingers. Simultaneously, a bright bolt of electricity struck the three.</p><p>"No you don't!" Kyoko commanded Holmes, and the surroundings glowed purple, signifying that the attack has been defended. "I'll keep supporting you guys, try to find it's weakness!"</p><p>"Like hell you'll find it," Shadow Byakuya flipped through the book once more, and this time flames erupted from around him.</p><p>Kyoko commanded again, this time causing the area to glow white, and Makoto felt his fatigue slowly disappearing.</p><p>"A weak point?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"We don't know what it is, so we should do some trail and error," Kyoko explained. "Naegi-kun, does your Persona have any elemental attacks?"</p><p>Makoto nodded and commanded a curse attack at the shadow, but once the cast was over, the shadow was still standing, as if he barely flinched from it.</p><p>"Is that all?" Shadow Byakuya taunted as he performed another elemental attack, this time one of ice.</p><p>"Ah!" Kyoko yelped in pain. "Damnit... ice is a no-go for me,"</p><p>"But not for me!" Toko ran straight for the shadow. "Jill, lend me your strength!"</p><p>She did a hand signal, commanding the Persona to launch a straightforward attack with the scissors.</p><p>"You think I can't dodge these?" Shadow Byakuya said as he backpedaled each attack. He flipped through his book and a fiery wave emitted, pushing Toko back.</p><p>"Any closer and I would've been on the ground," Toko said.</p><p>"Is there any way we can beat it?" Makoto asked as he helped Kyoko up.</p><p>"It doesn't seem like he has a weak point," Kyoko muttered. "This may be a harder fight than I thought..."</p><p>"Oh, I know!" Makoto said. He then turned to Toko's direction. "The book, is there a way to make him forget how to use it?"</p><p>Toko's face then lit up. She nodded enthusiastically before continuing her assult.</p><p><em>Just need to land one hit... </em>Toko concentrated as her hand movements quickened. <em>One hit, one hit, one hit!</em></p><p>"What are you trying to do?" Shadow Byakuya sneered as he flipped through his book pages, emitting another wave of fire.</p><p>But he stared in shock as Toko kept going, powered by a healing beam attached by Kyoko. "Keep going!"</p><p><em>The opening!  </em>Toko saw her chance. With a final gesture, her Persona swung the hilt of scissors down.</p><p>And it was a bullseye. It hit the shadow in the head, and he hobbled backwards, book still in hand.</p><p>"W-What is this?" Shadow Byakuya stared helplessly at the book. "I... I... I can't remember how to use it?"</p><p>He turned back up, and was met with a hard kick from Toko, straight in the face. He stared into the ceiling in disbelief as the book left his hand. The dark energy around him dissipated, and he was back to a normal shadow.</p><p>Toko took a few deep breaths, before her eyes closed and she collapsed onto the cold floor.</p><p>"Fukawa-san!" Makoto immediately ran to her. He placed his fingers on her neck and heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, she just passed out,"</p><p>"Her resolve is still weak after all," Kyoko commented. "But I can see the potential she has,"</p><p>Byakuya then got up and approached his shadow, who was lying motionless on the floor.</p><p>"I really am just pathetic, am I?" The shadow laughed. "It is fun looking down on others with my position,"</p><p>"Get up," Byakuya demanded. "The Byakuya I know wouldn't kick himself when he's done,"</p><p>The shadow obliged and stood up, standing eye-to-eye with his counterpart.</p><p>"Of course, with how I act, it's obvious how much pride I had," Byakuya said. "But with how things are now, of course I'm afraid, afraid that I'll just be like everyone else. And yes, I did feel bad about exiling all my relatives. But in this world, it is survival of the fittest, and I am the highest being, what's so wrong about that?"</p><p>"Togami-san..." Makoto muttered.</p><p>"Everyone has a weakness, and from the way I see it, it's not so bad that you are part of me after all," Byakuya said. The shadow let out a condescending smirk before disappearing in white. Byakuya raised his palm, and a tarot card of the emperor formed on it, signifying that he has obtained his Persona, Alexander.</p><p>"Attention!" A loud voice then blared across the entire halls.</p><p>"Kazuo Tengan!" Byakuya explained.</p><p>"It's probably his shadow," Kyoko said.</p><p>"Some intruders have entered our cooperation! Guards, don't let them get away!" The voice added.</p><p>"He knows we're here," Kyoko said. "The security level is rising, we should hurry up and get out of here,"</p><p>"What about Fukawa-san?" Makoto glanced at Toko, who was still out cold on the floor.</p><p>"I'll carry her out," Byakuya said. "Both of you, show me where the exit is,"</p><p>Kyoko and Makoto nodded and they turned to their original path, escaping the Palace.</p><p>---</p><p>They returned to where they were previously, directly outside the Togami Cooperation building.</p><p>"I've never been this exhausted before," Byakuya said between breaths. </p><p>"Initially obtaining your Persona taxes you greatly," Kyoko explained. "It was the same for me and Fukawa-san,"</p><p>"Speaking of her, is she alright?" Makoto asked. The three glanced at the occupied bench where Toko was laying down. One of her eyes then opened, along with the other. She then sat up.</p><p>"Did I f-f-faint again?" Toko asked, embarrassed.</p><p>"You need a bath," Byakuya said. "The amount of times I felt like puking when I brought you out of there was immeasurable,"</p><p>"M-Master c-carried me out?" Toko began to blush and drool. "It's a d-dream come t-t-true..."</p><p>"Can we send her back in?" Byakuya growled.</p><p>"Ignoring that for now, it seems we finally have a lead," Kyoko said. </p><p>"What lead?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"Oh, we haven't shown him the world of Despair yet," Makoto said.</p><p>"If we initiate a change of heart in Kazuo, maybe we can expand the building in the Despair world," Kyoko speculated.</p><p>"Then we should take him out," Makoto added. He then turned to Byakuya. "Since you have a Persona and everything, would you mind assisting us?"</p><p>"Usually, I keep a safe distance away from people like you," Byakuya answered. "But since this is pivotal to my position as heir to the Togami name, I guess I shall assist you,"</p><p>"I'm glad you came to that decision," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this because it concerns me, and I do not want to dabble in your own fantasy world or anything that would benefit you. It would be a waste of my time," Byakuya reminded.</p><p>"How about Fukawa-san?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"I-I'll do anything to h-h-help master..." Toko replied softly as she twirled her hair.</p><p>"Looks like our team is good enough," Kyoko said. "Oh, one more thing, I need all your numbers,"</p><p>Byakuya sighed. "I despise keeping numbers, but I guess it can't be helped today,"</p><p>Kyoko quickly gathered everyone's contact information. "We should be able disperse for now. I'll message all of you if anything else comes up."</p><p>"Fine," Byakuya acknowledged.</p><p>"Sounds good," Makoto added.</p><p>"Well, let's split off for now. See you all tomorrow," Kyoko said. The four then went their separate ways.</p><p><em>So it has begun. </em>Makoto thought. <em>The journey that awaits me starts from here.</em></p><p>---</p><p>Makoto's eyes opened to a blue hue. Once again, he was in the Velvet Room. He got up and made his way to the podiums.</p><p>"It seems you have met other Persona-users," Igor recapped.</p><p>"Meeting allies and forming bonds is important in your journey," Margaret added.</p><p>"Any one who seems useful in your exploration will be granted the navigator as well," Igor said. <em>So that's why Fukawa-san had the app as well. </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"If everything goes well, the path towards the ultimate despair will begin to form," Igor added.</p><p>"Ultimate despair?" Makoto asked. "What is that?"</p><p>He then heard the sound of an alarm in the distance. Igor chuckled. "It seems we have ran out of time. I will summon you here again, eventually,"</p><p>A bright flash of light covered Makoto's vision, and soon he was back in reality.</p><p>---</p><p>Byakuya walked through the halls of the Togami Cooperation main building. He then ran into an old, grizzled man with outdated spectacles.</p><p>"You still up this late?" He asked.</p><p>"Kazuo Tengan. Do you have any idea what you plan to do with this company?" Byakuya questioned. "I don't see why my father would give such a huge responsibility to you when it was already cast upon me,"</p><p>"Young Togami," Tengan grinned menacingly. "I've already tried to gain rights years ago, but now, I finally managed to do so. I promise, I won't make any drastic changes,"</p><p>His tone suddenly changed. "But your siblings, what would they say if they found out you've given up your position?"</p><p>Byakuya's eyes widened. "What the hell are you getting at?"</p><p>"You're going to be my assistant, how does that sound?" Tengan offered.</p><p>Byakuya grumbled in disgust. "I reject, my pride doesn't allow it,"</p><p>"What a shame," Tengan sighed. "It seems you'll be of no use to me. You're just like your siblings..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You'll be exiled, just like them,"</p><p>Byakuya clenched his fist. "You can't just do that,"</p><p>"I can," Tengan smirked. "On 29th, all rights shall be mine, and since you've rejected such an offer, I have no choice but to let you go. Now, how's your pride going to allow that?"</p><p>Byakuya growled softly, containing his anger. Tengan then walked away, leaving Byakuya by himself.</p><p><em>Damnit...</em> He thought. <em>He had the upper hand there...</em></p><p>---</p><p>The bell rung again, signifying the end of yet another school day. Makoto got up and headed outside, and he noticed that the students around him were once again in a single file formation.</p><p><em>Togami-san. </em>Makoto immediately thought. Sure enough, Byakuya was walking down the halls, with the same arrogant expression on his face.</p><p>However, once he reached Makoto, he stopped, and began to speak. "I did not ask any of you to act like this whenever I'm around,"</p><p>He then glanced at all the students in line. "If you want to treat me like some king, then so be it, but you're making yourself look like a complete fool. Where is your pride? Do you all wish to kiss my feet every single day?"</p><p>His words seemed to be powerful enough, and one by one they dispersed and returned to their own business. He then approached Makoto.</p><p>"Do you have a minute? I wish to speak with you in private," Byakuya said, then he noticed Toko behind, grinning mischieviously.</p><p>"As for the nervous wreck," He then pulled out a few coins. "Would you like to bring me some tea?"</p><p>"Anything for master!" Toko bowed profusely, swiped the contents and dashed away to the cafeteria.</p><p>"So, are you free now?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"S-Sure," Makoto replied.</p><p>"Perfect. Let's head to the courtyard,"</p><p>---</p><p>The two stood opposite each other at the resting area in the courtyard. Byakuya began speaking first.</p><p>"I do not wish to share this information with others, but since you and I are working together for this, I assume it has to concern you as well," Byakuya began. "By 29th, Kazuo Tengan will officially become the president of the Togami Cooperation,"</p><p>"That's in just over two weeks," Makoto said.</p><p>"It seems as if we do not have much time. What is worse, is that by that time, I would officially be discharged from the cooperation as I rejected his offer to be an assistant,"</p><p>"Why did you reject it?"</p><p>"Are you an imbecile? I am supposed to be the heir of my family's company. There is no second best, I must be at the top, fair and square. Working under someone who got there by trivial means is insulting to our family's name,"</p><p>He then sighed. "Then again, being exiled is also an embarrassment,"</p><p>"So, you wish to instill a change of heart as soon as possible?"</p><p>Byakuya nodded. "If this works, I may as well receive my position back,"</p><p>"We'll make sure that happens," Makoto said.</p><p>Byakuya grinned. "That will be fine. I'm entrusting you and the other two with this information. Do not disappoint me,"</p><p>Makoto nodded. <em>It seems the gap between me and Byakuya has been bridged.</em></p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong> <em> <strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p><strong>With the birth of the EMPEROR Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>.</p><p>Toko then came running towards him with a saucer and teacup.</p><p>"Here's you're t-tea, master..." Toko held it with her hands shaking vigoriously.</p><p>He then examined the cup. "Not a single spillage, I am indeed impressed," He said as he took a sip.</p><p>Makoto then felt his phone buzzed. He checked it.</p><p><em>I'm not available for a meeting today. </em>It was Kyoko private messaging him. <em>However, I will create a group for the four of us to discuss our mission.</em></p><p><em>Alright. </em>Makoto replied.</p><p>
  <em>I'll arrange a timing for our first meeting. Be prepared.</em>
</p><p>Makoto sent an acknowledgement text and kept his phone. "Kirigiri-san isn't free today,"</p><p>"I'll send her a text regarding my situation," Byakuya said.</p><p>"What s-situation?" Toko asked.</p><p>"Oh, I haven't told you yet," Byakuya said. "We can call it a day for now, Naegi."</p><p>Makoto nodded and went striaght to the school gate to meet up with his sister.</p><p>---</p><p>As he returned home, Makoto immediately went to check his phone for any updates from Kyoko.</p><p><em>Can you all see this? </em> Kyoko asked in the group chat.</p><p><em>Yes. </em>Byakuya replied first.</p><p><em>I can as well. </em>Toko followed up.</p><p><em>Crystal clear. </em>Makoto added.</p><p><em>I'm sure Togami-kun has already updated you all on his situation, am I correct?</em>  Kyoko asked.</p><p><em>I can't believe their doing this to master! </em> Toko messaged.</p><p><em>Neither can I.</em> Makoto added.</p><p><em>You're all assisting me with this, yes?</em>  Byakuya asked. <em>I have until the 29th before the changes are in place.</em></p><p><em>Right before Golden Week.</em> Kyoko replied. <em>You help us with our mission, and we'll help you achieve your company back.</em></p><p><em>So what is our plan for now? </em> Toko asked.</p><p><em>The Metaverse is dangerous, so we would definitely need some first-aid items.</em> Kyoko answered. <em>I now just a place near our school, and I would like to show all of you.</em></p><p><em>I have work tomorrow. </em>Toko replied.</p><p><em>I lack availability as well. I do have to settle some things with the company. </em>Byakuya replied as well.</p><p><em>In that case, Naegi-kun and I will settle the first-aid. </em>Kyoko concluded. <em>I'll meet you at the school gate.</em></p><p><em>Okay.</em> Makoto acknowledged.</p><p><em>Good. I'll see you all tomorrow. </em>Kyoko replied. Makoto then kept his phone and headed upstairs to rest.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto immediately headed straight for the school gate after class, where he saw Kyoko hanging around outside.</p><p>"You've arrived," Kyoko greeted. "You know where we're heading to, right?"</p><p>"Get medicine?"</p><p>"And where is that?"</p><p>"Um, I don't know, but you did say near our school,"</p><p>"It's a stone's throw away, so we don't need to travel so much," Kyoko then turned her back. "Come, follow me,"</p><p>Makoto obliged and followed Kyoko to their destination.</p><p>---</p><p>They arrived at a stretch of buildings, all with numerous windows and doors, as if they were an apartment complex.</p><p>"Have you been to the Hope's Peak Dorms yet?" Kyoko asked. Makoto shook his head. "Well, win of these apartments actually doubles as a drug store owned by one of the students. If I remember correctly, her name must be Seiko Kimura, the ultimate pharmacist"</p><p>Kyoko then punched the button in the elevator, and the doors let out a small jingle before opening. "Remember the floor, this place will be important to us,"</p><p>"Alright," Makoto entered after Kyoko, and the elevator doors closed, taking them to their desired location.</p><p>---</p><p>Kyoko knocked a few times on the door labelled 'Pharmacy'. "Kimura-san, you there?"</p><p>The door then creaked open. Makoto shuddered. It may be a medicine store, but he did feel a bit uneasy stepping foot inside.</p><p>"Don't be nervous, she's a nice person," Kyoko seemed to have read his mind. She took a step in, and Makoto had no choice but to tail behind.</p><p>It looked like any normal apartment complex. A kitchen, living room, and about one or two more bedrooms. But the kitchen shelves were stacked with bottles labelled 'pills', 'mixtures' and other medical items. Someone then emerged from the counter, carrying two bottles of medicine.</p><p>"Good evening, Kimura-san," Kyoko greeted.</p><p>"Hello..." Seiko replied. Makoto found it hard to read her expression. With one hair covering her eye and a mask over her mouth, it was impossible to see how she was feeling. "Who's that kid there?"</p><p>"Just a friend," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," Makoto bowed.</p><p>"Likewise," Seiko pulled out somewhere bottles and arranged them onto the shelves behind. "What will it be for today?"</p><p>"Do you have anything you recommend for headaches?" Kyoko asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Studies have been taxing on me,"</p><p>"But we just started school..." Seiko replied.</p><p>"I am the ultimate detective, so what I do is pretty stressful," Kyoko answered.</p><p>"Well, if you put it that way," Seiko then reached down and pulled out two bottles. Both had a vile smell to them, but Makoto knew very well they could be lifesavers. "These cure fevers and reduces stress, so I guess I can prescribe these to you,"</p><p>"That will be great," Kyoko said. She then turned to Makoto. "What will it be for you?"</p><p>"Oh, me?" Makoto muttered in surprise. "Well, just normal painkillers should be fine. I am rather clumsy after all,"</p><p>"If you get injured easily I suggest you take some bandages," Seiko pointed to the end of the counter, where a stack of first-aid bandages were placed. "Painkillers only ease the pain for a little while, and if you take too much it won't be a pretty sight,"</p><p>Her words sent a chill down Makoto's spine. "I'll take the bandages then,"</p><p>"Here," Kyoko handed Makoto a few bills. "These aren't cheap, so I'll give you what I have for now, but for your subsequent visits you should use your own cash,"</p><p>"Sure," Makoto replied.</p><p>"I'll meet you outside, take your time," Kyoko said as she left the room.</p><p>"That'll be 5600 yen," Seiko said. Makoto nodded and handed her over the cash.</p><p>"Thank you," Makoto bowed.</p><p>"You've been taking care of yourself?" Seiko asked.</p><p>"Oh, I guess?"</p><p>"You look incredibly healthy," Seiko commented. "If you can, mind stopping by some other time?"</p><p>"Uhh, why so?"</p><p>"I'm testing out other medicinal mixtures, but it's incredibly draining, and since I don't have someone to test for me, I waste a lot of time trying it myself,"</p><p>"Isn't that a bit dangerous,"</p><p>"I won't make it dangerous, I'm sure of it. If it was, I would have been dead by now,"</p><p>Makoto thought for a moment.</p><p>"If you do accept my offer, I'll give you discounts of my medicine, how about that?"</p><p>Makoto was still deep in thought. "I'll think about it," He replied.</p><p>Seiko nodded. "I do wish you come to a decision as soon as possible,"</p><p>"Alright," Makoto replied before heading out to meet Kyoko.</p><p>---</p><p>Night arrived pretty quickly. Before Makoto went to bed, he checked his phone for any missed messages.</p><p>He found one from Byakuya in the group chat and opened it.</p><p><em>You think it'll be dangerous entering the Metaverse unarmed? </em> Byakuya asked. <em>We have our Personas, but I do think we should be extra catious.</em></p><p><em>What do you propose then? </em> Makoto asked.</p><p><em>How about some weapons?</em>  Byakuya suggested.</p><p><em>That's a great idea. </em>Kyoko replied. <em>In fact, all we need are model weapons, if I remember correctly.</em></p><p><em>Huh? Why's that? </em> Toko asked.</p><p><em>We're in a cognitive world, and if the shadows see them as real weapons, they'll functions just like them according to their cognition.</em> Kyoko explained.</p><p><em>Do you know anywhere we can buy them? </em> Makoto asked. <em>You are a detective after all.</em></p><p><em>Unfortunately, I am unsure of where the police department gets their arms from. </em>Kyoko replied.</p><p><em>I know a place where we can get them, but they will be costly. </em>Byakuya said. <em>But, with my wealth, it should be affordable. Naegi-kun, would you mind following me there tomorrow? It is Sunday after all.</em></p><p><em>Oh sure. </em>Makoto replied. He then sighed. He was going to be an errand boy again.</p><p><em>Perfect. I'll meet you at the Inagi station. Don't be late. </em>Byakuya replied.</p><p><em>Okay.</em> Makoto acknowledged before keeping his phone and going to bed.</p><p>---</p><p>"You did read the news about the Togami Cooperation, right?" Kyosuke asked as he served Makoto breakfast.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Well, the person the former president sold it to apparently also has rights to a couple other parent companies as well," Kyosuke explained. "But with all that money, I still don't see why the president would give his family's worth of cash to someone who is already successful himself,"</p><p>Makoto then checked his phone.</p><p>"Oh, I have to go," He said as he got out from the seat.</p><p>"You're already going out?" Komaru asked.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Just a short trip with a friend,"</p><p>"A date?"</p><p>Makoto rolled his eyes at the comment. "No, it's another guy,"</p><p>"So you do swing that way!"</p><p>"Stay safe," Kyosuke reminded. "If anything were to happen to you, it's kind of my responsibility,"</p><p>"I'll be fine," Makoto reassured before leaving.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto has been tailing Byakuya for about an hour, feeling nothing but restlessness. Then again, if he did complain, he would get insulted to no end.</p><p>"We're here," Byakuya said. They were in a small alley away from the main shopping district, and in front of them was a store titled 'Crazy Diamonds'.</p><p>"This place..." Makoto muttered.</p><p>"Man up," Byakuya replied. "My company has ties to them, so they're willing to give me discounts. I'm not sure about you though,"</p><p>"Al-Alright..." Makoto murmured and entered first.</p><p>"Welcome," The person at the counter greeted. "I ain't seen you before. You a new one?"</p><p>"He's with me," Byakuya then entered.</p><p>"Ah, Togami-san," The guy got up and bowed. "Pleasure to be doing business with you again. Honestly, I didn't expect that you're the kind who would be hanging out with kids your age,"</p><p>"This boy is just here to run my errands," Byakuya replied. Makoto rolled his eyes. <em>He's more open about his shadow self than Fukawa-san was...</em></p><p>"He from Hope's Peak as well?" He asked. Byakuya nodded. "I see. Name's Daiyo Owada. My brother attends that school as well. He comes by at night to help out. If you ever see Mondo Owada at school, do say hi to him for me."</p><p>"Will do," Makoto replied.</p><p>"Naegi," Byakuya then handed Makoto a small stack of cash, around 40000 yen to be exact. "Get whatever you want as long as it doesn't overshot the budget,"</p><p>Makoto nodded. Byakuya then turned and went to another category of items.</p><p>"What do you recommend for beginners?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"So you're a growing gun enthusiast?" He replied. "There's some nice models. You can try out Glocks, Deagles, and my personal favorite, the USP. But don't run around with these in public. The last thing I want is some cop to barge into my place screaming bloody murder,"</p><p>"I'll try my best,"</p><p>"That will be fine," Daiyo replied. "I'll leave you to look then,"</p><p>"Okay," Makoto walked over and began searching for the models.</p><p>---</p><p>Byakuya and Makoto walked out of the store carrying their goods hidden in paper bags. Two policemen then entered the store. Makoto felt a chill run straight down his spine.</p><p>"Ignore them, they can't find anything anyway," Byakuya said. "His store is infamous since the weapons the company sells all look so real despite being just models.</p><p>"Like I said, how the hell does my business affect you?" Makoto could hear Daiyo's voice even though he was standing outside.</p><p>"Let's leave, we shouldn't stay here too long or the police will get suspicious," Byakuya said. He then took off, with Makoto trailing behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto kept his models underneath the table. <em>Can't let Komaru or Kyosuke find these. </em></p><p>He then opened his phone to check on any updates.</p><p><em>Do we have the weapons?</em>  Kyoko asked in the group chat.</p><p><em>All ready.</em> Byakuya replied. <em>When are we heading in?</em></p><p><em>Let's let Naegi-kun decide. </em>Kyoko suggested.</p><p><em>I agree. My time management is pretty atrocious. </em>Toko added.</p><p><em>Guess I don't have a choice. </em>Makoto replied.</p><p><em>From tomorrow on, can enter the Metaverse anytime.</em> Kyoko explained. <em>But do remember we have until the 28th, the day before Golden Week, to secure an infiltration route to steal the treasure. In fact, we need an extra step, so by the 27th the route must be secured.</em></p><p><em>Why's that? </em> Makoto asked.</p><p><em>We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Sleep well everyone. </em>Kyoko replied. Makoto kept his phone and headed to bed. Tomorrow was the start of his first heist. He had to be ready for anything.</p><p>---</p><p>With another loud bell comes another end of a school day.</p><p>"Naegi-kun," Toko approached Makoto. "W-When are we going to help master?"</p><p>"Don't be hasty, we have to prepare first," Makoto replied.</p><p>"W-Well, if you s-say so," Toko sighed. "P-Ping me when we're heading in. I'm ready to strengthen myself,"</p><p>"You got it," Makoto reassured. Toko grabbed her bag and headed out first.</p><p><em>From today on, we can enter Tengan's Palace. </em>Makoto thought. <em>I have to plan and prepare for this infiltration and secure a route before the 29th.</em></p><p>
  <strong>MISSION START!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updated with a few grammar and spelling edits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wild Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allow me to explain what we are searching for," Kyoko said as they entered the underwater base. "All we have to do is to keep searching and eventually we'll arrive at the treasure,"</p><p>"So what you're saying is that you don't know where it is?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"I've never fully explored this place, so of course i don't know where it is," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"Anything else?" Makoto questioned.</p><p>"Yes, the shadows here are completely different from those in the Despair," Kyoko explained.</p><p>"H-How so?" Toko asked.</p><p>"Well, since we're in the current part of Despair we are in is an individual one, the shadows here mostly reflect the personality of the Palace ruler," Kyoko began. "The ones in Despair do not have a mind of their own due to the millions of personalities mirrored by the general public. Therefore if we were to enter an individual Palace, we can talk to the shadows as if they are human, though I don't recommend it,"</p><p>"T-That's a lot to t-take in..." Toko murmured.</p><p>"Is that one of the shadows?" Makoto pointed at a tall, dark, humanoid figure roaming aimlessly. It was wearing a mask and dressed in a security outfit. "It looks almost... human..."</p><p>"You can see the difference between these shadows and the ones in Despair," Kyoko said. "Notice how they look human, while the other ones are just mindless blobs,"</p><p>"Does it see us?" Byakuya asked. "If not, we can sneak around it,"</p><p>"It is b-blocking the path..." Toko noticed.</p><p>"Yikes, it looks like we have to ambush it," Kyoko said. "All we have to do is to rip out that mask it is wearing."</p><p>"Let's take it out," Makoto muttered. He dashed towards it and jumped onto its back. He then grabbed on the mask and ripped it out. The figure dissipated, leaving behind a pool of black ooze than soon formed into a shadow.</p><p>"Who dares cross paths with President Kazuo?" The shadow took a form of a horse with two horns.</p><p>"Everyone, engage!" Kyoko demanded. Byakuya and Toko summoned their Personas, preparing to retaliate.</p><p>"Let's see what you can do, Alexander!" Byakuya pointed at the shadow. The Persona obliged and struck a bolt of lightning down.</p><p>The shadow howled and got pushed back onto the ground.</p><p>"Togami-kun hit his weakness!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Now we can take it out!"</p><p>"Wait..." The shadow, to everyone's surprise, suddenly talked. "Please, let me go!"</p><p>"So you're unwilling to give up your life," Kyoko said. "Very well. Makoto, what would you like this shadow to give you?"</p><p>"Give... me?" Makoto muttered in confusion.</p><p>"I'm sure this shadow will have a good item or so," Kyoko said. "If not, sparing us a few yen would be nice as well,"</p><p>"Well, I guess money would be fine," Makoto said.</p><p>"I... don't have anything on me now..." The shadow let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Huh, well, guess we have no choice," Kyoko sighed. "Everyone, let's engage!"</p><p>"Wait!" The shadow continued to beg. "Can I be of use to you?"</p><p>"Huh?" Makoto stared at it in confusion. Suddenly, it began to glow white.</p><p>"That's it, I remember now! I am not a shadow, I belong in the sea of human souls. My name is Bicorn, and I will be your Persona," The shadow then disappeared, leaving a tarot card of the Emperor arcana lying on Makoto's palm.</p><p>"You can h-hold two Personas?" Toko gasped.</p><p>"Wow, such an versatile ability," Byakuya grinned. "I'm almost jealous,"</p><p>"That power, is that what the weird lady told me about the Wild Card?" Kyoko speculated.</p><p>"I can hold more than one Persona..." Makoto uttered. "That's good, right?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely. That'll make exploring much easier since we have a wider arsenal with us," Kyoko said. "Well, shall we get going?"</p><p>"We have a treasure to steal," Makoto said. They then left the area and continued their search.</p><p>---</p><p>The four eventually arrived at a large room, where two stairs curve upwards to yet another door. In the middle was a huge glass panel, and inside was filled with water. There were also some fishes swimming inside.</p><p>"An a-aquarium?" Toko muttered. "But we're already underwater..."</p><p>"We're still inside a building, so of course there could be some decor here," Makoto replied.</p><p>"Let's ignore where we are first and take a look at the aquarium," Kyoko said. She examined the cylindrical habitat. "There's something about this aquarium that's bothering me,"</p><p>"Is it what's inside?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"You are pretty intuitive," She complemented. She then pulled out a flashlight. "Take a look inside,"</p><p>Makoto and the other peered inside, and was met with a huge state of shock.</p><p>"A... a... A corpse???" Toko gasped.</p><p>"Not so loud..." Kyoko sighed. "I know your surprise, but keep your volume down. We don't want to alert the shadows."</p><p>"Who's corpse is it?" Makoto questioned.</p><p>"That old hag..." Byakuya grumbled.</p><p>"You know this person?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"Of course. The contents inside is my old man," Byakuya answered. "If this is the cognitive world, then we can assume this is how Kazuo sees him, am I correct?"</p><p>"I see, it makes sense now," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"Kazuo sees my father as unfit to run this business, thus exiling him from the company," Byakuya explained. "But due the fact he's the previous president, he sees him as a sort of trophy to him, thus keeping him even though he is of no use,"</p><p>"That seems scummy enough to be believable," Kyoko commented.</p><p>"M-Master, a-are you okay?" Toko asked.</p><p>"If you see my resolve that low something is clearly wrong with you," Byakuya insulted. "You should take a good look at yourself, you're as pale as a ghost,"</p><p>Toko shrieked and looked in the aquarium reflection, neatening herself.</p><p>"There's still something bothering me about this aquarium," Kyoko muttered to herself. She put her hand on the glass, and to everyone's shock, it was sucked inwards.</p><p>"The aquarium is e-eating her!" Toko gasped.</p><p>"No, it's a secret entrance!" Makoto theorized. "This'll take us somewhere, right?"</p><p>"Ah, I see where this leads to," Kyoko placed her entire upper body inside. "Oh my, we found something interesting,"</p><p>"What's in it?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"Let's head in first," Kyoko jumped straight in.</p><p>"Isn't she s-scared of getting wet?" Toko muttered.</p><p>"It's a portal, not some sort of waterfall," Byakuya facepalmed before entering himself. Toko followed, and Makoto went in last.</p><p>---</p><p>There was a blue door standing in front of Makoto. He turned behind. He clearly saw the aquarium again, but this time, the cylinder was at the back of a very narrow hall. There was only the portal exit and the second door in the room.</p><p>"Why is this cordoned off?" Byakuya examined the door. There were thin straps pasted all over the door, making a criss-cross on it.</p><p>Kyoko unsheathed her dagger and cut the straps off before pushing the door open. Inside were a tangle of vines, creeping all over the ceiling and some on the floor, making an odd jungle setting.</p><p>"What's that in the middle?" Makoto pointed at the location the vines converged onto, sprouting into a small podium. And sitting on the vines was a red skull.</p><p>"We have found something very valuable," Kyoko grabbed the skull. "A Will Seed,"</p><p>"A what?" Toko muttered in puzzlement.</p><p>"A Will Seed is another side affect of a Palace owner," Kyoko explained. "Not only will finding one cure our exhaustion, if we find all three we can craft a very powerful item,"</p><p>"So there are two more scattering in this Palace?" Byakuya confirmed.</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "I can sense when one is nearby, so if we explore every nook and cranny of this Palace, we may as well find the other two seeds."</p><p>"Well, I don't see a downside to this, so we can continue our search," Byakuya replied.</p><p>Makoto nodded in agreement. <em>If we find the remaining Will Seeds we it will definitely make our infiltration a lot smoother.</em></p><p>"Enough blabbering for now," Kyoko handed Makoto the Will Seed. "Safe keep this for us, will you?"</p><p>"Alright," Makoto replied. <em>I guess I'm still the errand boy.</em></p><p>"Let's keep going," Kyoko jumped back into the portal, and the rest of them followed suite.</p><p>---</p><p>The eventually reached a large area after travelling one more escalator down. Makoto examined the current room they were in. It was of a bright orange tint, and the windows were all fogged up by something, as he could not see what was beyond them. All he heard were the sounds of steam rising, as well as a viscous liquid flowing unstoppably.</p><p>"W-Why is it so damn hot?" Toko commented in between pants.</p><p>"It is pretty humid here," Byakuya said as he fanned himself. "With this attire, traversing any further would be a pain,"</p><p>"I do think we're reaching the end," Kyoko said. "If you take a look around, is anything out of the ordinary?"</p><p>Makoto glanced around the room. "Do I hear lava?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "We're in an underwater volcano. Apparently, this base is strong enough to withstand this immense heat, so I had come to the assumption that the distortion has grown bigger, and the treasure is very nearby."</p><p>"C-C-Can we hurry it up?" Toko asked as she wiped her sweat off her forehead. "S-Standing around is a p-pain..."</p><p>"We're nearing the end, so this should be the final stretch," Byakuya added.</p><p>"Let's keep going," Makoto said and they continued their exploration.</p><p>---</p><p>The four halted their their tracks to catch their breath. Toko turned behind towards the dark halls.</p><p>"D-Did we lose t-them?" She muttered.</p><p>"I don't hear anything, so I assume the shadows lost us," Kyoko said. She then stood up and walked forward, examing what's in front of her eyes.</p><p>"What is this?" Makoto asked as Kyoko took a quick glance over what was in front of her. It was another large glass cylinder, but inside was not the dull hue of blue, but instead the angry glow of orange and red, fogging up the glass.</p><p>"A-Another aquarium?" Toko muttered. "I-Is t-there another corpse inside?</p><p>"No, something else is in here," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"B-But I can't s-see anything inside..."</p><p>"Assuming where we are now, we can infer that what we are looking at is indeed lava," Byakuya said.</p><p>"It looks like we're both on the same boat," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"So what's in the t-tank this time?" Toko asked.</p><p>"It looks like we'll have to drain out the lava to see whatever's inside," Makoto said.</p><p>"Sounds to me we have to search for a control room now," Kyoko added. She then noticed two long staircases converging into one location, just like from the previous room with the aquarium. "This way."</p><p>The three followed her as she pushed the door open, and inside were metal pipes and wires tangled over and under each other. Makoto walked up to a metal plate hammered straight into a wall. He opened it.</p><p>"So many buttons..." Makoto stuttered. They were all labelled with an employee's name on it, specifically the names of Byakuya and his family members and lined up in the top portion. </p><p>"This seems to be some kind of puzzle," Kyoko examined what was in front of her. "I only recognize the names of Byakuya and his father, but everyone else seems alien to me,"</p><p>Byakuya shoved Makoto out of the way and examined the button himself. "This is Kazuo's cognition, yes?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. Byakuya smirked and began pushing buttons. Makoto watched in awe as Byakuya confidently pressed each button without fear of setting off any traps or alerting any shadows.</p><p>He then finished and backed away from the main panel. Makoto then heard the sounds of gear turning and liquid being emptied, before the sound of steam erupted, signifying that the process has been compplete.</p><p>"As I figured," Byakuya grinned. "That old hag really sees my family as nothing but mere pawns. How grotesque."</p><p>"What exactly did you do?" Kyoko asked. Makoto also wondered how Byakuya figured out the combination in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"I simply pressed the buttons in the order that I believe relates to how much we can potentially contribute to the Togami Cooperation," Byakuya explained. "After my run in with him that day, even I feel insulted he sees me as the weakest asset,"</p><p><em>That's surprising... </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"Wow, impressive," Kyoko complimented.</p><p>"I don't have any need for praise. Any mere idiot would have figured out the combination if they have any close ties to the Togami Cooperation," Byakuya replied.</p><p>"W-Wow... Master to so i-intelligent and t-talented!" Toko praised as she once again pushed her two fingers together.</p><p>Byakuya sneered in disgust. "Let's just hurry up and see what has changed,"</p><p>---</p><p>They left the main control room and, sure enough, something in the room seemed different.</p><p>"The lava aquarium has been drained, just as I expected," Byakuya smirked. Makoto looked at the original position of the cylindrical container. The glass had been lowered, and inside the lava completely disappeared, leaving an empty container in the location.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>"It seems we have finally located the treasure," Kyoko said.</p><p>"T-That weird floaty glowing thing?" Toko pointed at a floating orb in the center of the cylinder.</p><p>"That hideous thing is the treasure?" Byakuya laughed.</p><p>"How do we bring that out exactly?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Of course, we can't take this out just yet. There's still one more step we need to do." Kyoko explained. "We have to send Kazuo Tengan a calling card."</p><p>"W-What is that?" Toko asked.</p><p>"Kazuo Tengan doesn't know we are infiltrating his Palace, so it would be safe to assume that the treasure has yet to materialize since he is not aware of its existence," Kyoko answered. "By sending the calling card, it will alert Tengan, causing the treasure to appear and allowing us to swiftly enter and steal it."</p><p>"Alerting the Palace owner that we'll be stealing the root of their Despair," Byakuya chuckled. "I have to say, that is an ingenious move,"</p><p>"So what now?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"We have secured an infiltration route, so all we have to do now is to take our leave and come back the next time once we have made Tengan read the calling card," Kyoko answered. "Well, shall we head back to reality now?"</p><p>"It seems we have discovered every location and nabbed every Will Seed, we have no need to stay here any longer," Byakuya said. "This place irritates me, let's leave immediately,"</p><p>The rest nodded in agreement and left the underwater base.</p><p>---</p><p>As Makoto ascended the escalator, he noticed something seeping right out of his vision. It had a familiar blue hue to it, and the door was patterned with the icon of the Judgement tarot card.</p><p><em>The Velvet Room?  </em>Makoto asked himself. <em>Why is it here?</em></p><p>"Is something bothering you?" Kyoko asked a bewildered Makoto as they reached the surface.</p><p>"Yeah, give me a moment," Makoto walked up to the door. No doubt, it was indeed the entrance to the Velvet Room. He took a deep breath and entered.</p><p>But to the eyes of the other three, he was still standing there, stationary.</p><p>"What the hell is he doing?" Byakuya growled. </p><p>"W-Why's he just s-standing there?" Toko mumbled.</p><p>Kyoko facepalmed. <em>What on earth is Naegi doing?</em></p><p>---</p><p>Makoto checked his surroundings. No doubt, he has returned to the Velvet Room.</p><p>"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted.</p><p>"It looks as if you have attained your first Persona," Igor recapped. "Personas are of the sea of the human souls, and with the ability of the Wild Card, you are capable of holding not just your own Persona, but others as well,"</p><p>"Please use this power well and to your advantage," Margaret reminded. We will also aid you with the ability to fuse Personas,"</p><p>"Fuse?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"When the tarot cards of two Personas combine, the form an even powerful Persona," Igor explained.</p><p>"And with strong social links, your fused Personas will be born stronger," Margaret added. "Do strengthen the bonds with your allies in order to create Personas that will greatly help you in battle,"</p><p>"That will be all from me today, until we meet again," Igor chuckled. Makoto nodded and left the Velvet Room.</p><p>---</p><p>"Makoto, can you hear me?" Makoto was met with Kyoko directly in front of his face, waving her hand up and down.</p><p>"Woah! Personal space man!" Makoto gasped.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing? You were just spaced out?" Byakuya said.</p><p><em>To them it seemed like I was standing still.</em> Makoto thought. And they can't see the Velvet Room door either.</p><p>"I was collecting my thoughts," Makoto replied. "Y'know, meditating..."</p><p>"T-That's a very unusual w-way of meditating..." Toko mumbled.</p><p>"Well, I can't stop you as long as it helps keep your head in the mission," Kyoko sighed before she pulled out her phone. "Shall we return?"</p><p>The three nodded as Kyoko activated the Meta-nav, sending them all back to the real world.</p><p>---</p><p>They stood outside the towering building of the Togami Cooperation, discussing their next move;</p><p>"S-So what do we d-do now?" Toko asked.</p><p>"About this calling card..." Byakuya asked Kyoko. "What happens when we actually send it?"</p><p>"For starters, the treasure will materalize." Kyoko explained. "It's because we make Tengan himself aware that his treasure is being stolen. However, this effect only lasts for one day, so we have to enter the Palace immediately after he reads it,"</p><p>"We c-can't send another one?"</p><p>Kyoko shook her head. "The effect can only occur once. Any subsequent attempts will fail,"</p><p>"I have a grudge against that bastard, so leave the writing to me," Byakuya said. "I'll hand it to him in person and say it's an anonymous letter from an opposing organisation,"</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "I'll leave the date of its submission to Makoto then,"</p><p>"Wait me?" Makoto gasped.</p><p>"All three of us are rather busy sometimes, and since you've just moved here I assume you have yet to partake in any part time jobs," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"Alright then..."</p><p>"Just make sure we send it before the 29th," Byakuya reminded. "I would love to decide when I want to give the old hag a punch in the throat, but I'll leave it to you to decide when,"</p><p>Makoto nodded.</p><p>"Okay then, the next time we enter the Palace will be for the treasure, don't forget that," Kyoko reminded. "With that, meeting adjourned. I'll see you all when Makoto selects the date,"</p><p>The nodded before parting ways. <em>The calling card... </em>Makoto thought. <em>One chance. We have to do this right.</em></p><p>---</p><p><em>I'm so exhausted... </em>Makoto groaned as he pushed the house door open.</p><p>"Welcome back brother!" Komaru waved at Makoto.</p><p>"Good evening," Makoto yawned. "I'm heading to bed..."</p><p>"Seriously? It's still pretty early. What have you been doing?" Komaru asked.</p><p><em>She won't believe me if I tell her about the other world. </em>Makoto sighed. "I've been just taxed from school, that's all,"</p><p>"Lame," Komaru replied. "You know, I think we can both agree that you've been coming back late for the past few days,"</p><p>"What are you getting at?"</p><p>"You know, if anything's bothering you, or you are tired, why not talk to me? I'm your younger sister after all,"</p><p><em>That was unexpected.</em> Makoto thought, then smiled. "I can't say no to you, can I?"</p><p>"You're tired today, so go get some rest. I'll wake you up tomorrow for school," Komaru replied cheerfully.</p><p>"Thanks, Komaru," Makoto replied. <em>It seems I'm beginning to rely on Komaru.</em></p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong> <em> <strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p><strong>With the birth of the STAR Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>.</p><p>"Well, goodnight!" Komaru said before leaving to her room. Makoto rubbed his eyes and decide it was time to call it a night. He had to decide a date for the calling card soon, anytime before Golden Week begins.</p><p>---</p><p>The familiar sound of the school bell alerted Makoto that classes are over for the day. As he left the class, he was met with Kyoko standing outside.</p><p>"You planned a date for the calling card yet?" Kyoko reminded.</p><p>"Nothing yet,"</p><p>"Well, we still have time, so do make the necessary preparations, cause once we send it there's no turning back," Kyoko reminded.</p><p>Another familiar face then approached them. "How's the calling card situation going?" Byakuya asked Makoto.</p><p>"I'm still deciding a date," Makoto replied.</p><p>"Don't hold it off till the last minute," Byakuya gloated. "The old hag has been giving me so much crap lately, I rue the day he will fall from his grace,"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"That old man has been continuing to exile even more staff, and once he lets go of me, the company will be nothing but a shell since they have no proper heir," Byakuya replied. "But, if you have to make preparations, then so be it. I would not want to rush in unprepared and lose any attempt at getting my family's name back,"</p><p>"Will do," Makoto replied. Byakuya and Kyoko then left, leaving Makoto behind.</p><p><em>Preparations... </em>Makoto thought. He did not know what awaits him after sending the calling card, but he does know that if anything goes south, he had to make sure everyone is adequately prepared.</p><p>He remembered the drug store Kyoko brought him to. <em>Maybe I can get some material there first.</em></p><p>---</p><p>The same ominous feeling of the drug store still haunted him as he entered the room a second time.</p><p>"Welcome..." Seiko greeted. "Oh, it's you again. What will it be?"</p><p>"Bandages?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Again?" Seiko sighed. "I don't know what you're doing with them, but if you need it I can't stop you,"</p><p>"I'm also here to accept the deal you made with me that day," Makoto added. Seiko's expression, though she was wearing a mask, suddenly lit up with excitement.</p><p>"Are... are you serious?" She pulled down her mask, revealing her teeth lined with braces.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Makoto stuttered, feeling slightly nervous.</p><p>"That's the kind of answer I'm searching for," Seiko exited the counter and opened another door. "Right this way,"</p><p>Makoto nodded shakily and obliged, entering the examination room.</p><p>---</p><p>"What are you injecting me with?" Makoto asked as Seiko prepared a small needle.</p><p>"Don't worry about the details," Seiko reassured. "The contents is either not harmful, or does not react with my own blood type. What's your blood type?"</p><p>"Wait, so you don't know whether it will hurt me or not?" Before Makoto could object with anything, Seiko already injected the weird substance into his blood stream. Makoto yelped softly, but the pain was small enough for him to easily shrug it off.</p><p>"Do you feel anything?" Seiko asked with hopeful eyes.</p><p>"Not really..." Makoto spoke too soon. His vision suddenly blackened, and soon the world around him disappeared.</p><p>---</p><p>When his eyes opened again, he was laying outside in the waiting room, feeling slightly drowsy, but very much alive.</p><p>"Oh, thank God you're still alive," Seiko approached him. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"You almost killed me!" Makoto yelled.</p><p>"And you gave me great research material!" Seiko cheered. "I see this as an absolute win!"</p><p>"You yourself didn't even know whether it would kill me or not!"</p><p>"You reacted quite differently compared to myself and other test subjects. Most of them would feel like nothing happened, but with the drowsiness you felt, there's no doubt that what I made would become a great medicine," Seiko replied, completing dodging his question.</p><p>"What exactly do I get from this besides the fear of death?"</p><p>"I'll give you discounts and access to other medication I have lined up here, that's a great deal, isn't it?" Seiko proposed. "And you came here twice to buy the same items, don't tell me you won't frequent here, yes?"</p><p>
  <em>This will definitely help Palace infiltration. With a wider set of healing items, we can keep exploring Palaces without getting exhausted.</em>
</p><p>"How does that sound?" Seiko asked one more time.</p><p>"I guess so..." Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Perfect!" Seiko squealed.</p><p><em>Is making this deal really a good idea?</em>  Makoto thought.</p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong> <em> <strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p><strong>With the birth of the DEATH Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>.</p><p>"Now from today onwards, I'll prepare some improved medicines for you," Seiko explained. "But I'll also conduct tests at night. It's too noisy in the afternoon,"</p><p>"S-Sure?"</p><p>"Well, that will be all!" Seiko gave Makoto her number. "I'll tell you whenever I'm free. Don't forget our deal!"</p><p>"Alright..." Makoto replied before leaving the pharmacy. <em>Guess I'll have to uphold our deal for now.</em></p><p>---</p><p><em>Am I ready to send the calling card? </em> Makoto asked himself as he lay on the bed. His phone then buzzed violently, signalling a new message.</p><p><em>Naegi, have you decided on a date? </em> Byakuya asked in the group chat.</p><p><em>We can't just sit and wait for an answer. </em>Toko added. <em>Master needs our help!</em></p><p>
  <em>No i don't...</em>
</p><p><em>Naegi-kun, remember our deadline. If we exceed it, there may be no way to get Togami-kun's position back. </em>Kyoko reminded.</p><p>Makoto then held his thought for a moment, before replying to them. <em>I've done all necessary preparations. We can commence it tomorrow.</em></p><p><em>Finally. </em>Byakuya replied. <em>Let's not screw this up.</em></p><p><em>Yes! At last! </em> Toko added.</p><p><em>Good to see you have a plan set. </em>Kyoko replied as well. <em>Let's prepare for tomorrow then. Togami-kun gives Kazuo the card, and once he sees it, we're barging into the Palace.</em></p><p><em>Alright. </em>Makoto ackowledged before keeping his phone.</p><p><em>Tomorrow's the day we send the calling card. </em>Makoto thought. <em>Is Tengan really going to read it? Will the treasure appear? All my questions will be answered on the day of the heist.\</em></p><p>Makoto shoved his thoughts back and began to sleep.</p><p>It was time for a change of heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my longest chapter so far, so I apologize if this took so long. I'm still getting used to my new keyboard, so typing takes a little while longer. I'll still try my best to keep it at one chapter a week and if I do have time two chapters a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two Sides of the Same Coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto immediately rushed out of the classroom once lessons ended. He had to meet up with the others as soon as possible to talk about the calling card.</p><p>And outside his classroom, he noticed Byakuya, standing condescendingly towards someone talking to him.</p><p><em>Tengan Kazuo? </em> Makoto screamed in his head. <em>Did he find us out?</em></p><p>"There's no way for the Palace owner to know what we were doing in his Palace unless they have access to the Metaverse themselves," Kyoko popped out of nowhere, giving Makoto a shock.</p><p>"What's h-happening to m-master?" Toko popped up afterwards, giving Makoto yet another shock.</p><p>"Can you guys signal that you're arriving before scaring me?" Makoto complained. Eventually, the two finished their idle chitchat and Tengan walked off. Byakuya then approached the trio.</p><p>"It's official, my company is doomed to failure," Byakuya scoffed.</p><p>"What's our issue now?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"Mr CEO over here is planning to sell out all our facilities in Japan and get rid of over seventy percent of our workforce, including myself," Byakuya explained.</p><p>"H-How could they do t-that to master!" Toko exclaimed.</p><p>"You won't be affiliated with your own family cooperation anymore!" Makoto yelled.</p><p>"That's why I wish to send the calling card as soon as possible," Byakuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple piece of paper. Makoto grabbed it and read it. <em>He... wrote all this?</em></p><p>"This is incredible, this'll definitely work on someone like Tengan," Kyoko said. "But the issue is sending it. How are we supposed to give it to someone with such high influence?"</p><p>"There's no need to panic, all I can do is give it to him at work and make sure he'll read it. I'll just say I found it in his office, plain and simple," Byakuya explained his plan.</p><p>"I guess we don't have to worry about how he receives the card," Kyoko said. "But we do need to be prepared for when we barge into his Palace, cause the security levels will skyrocket the second his eyes glance through that paper. Furthermore, waiting is a no go. We have only one day to do this, so we can't waste anymore time."</p><p>Makoto handed the paper back to Byakuya. "I have made all necessary preparations. I'm ready,"</p><p>"I w-want to help master..." Toko said. "We can't w-waste time... let's do i-it!"</p><p>"It seems we're all fired up, including me," Byakuya smirked. "I'm ready to scorch that old hag,"</p><p>"It's settled. Tomorrow, we'll head in and steal his treasure," Makoto announced.</p><p>"You're starting to sound like a leader," Kyoko commented. "Alright, we'll meet up again tomorrow after school, don't be late,"</p><p>The group went through all their preparations one last time before parting ways. Their goal for now: Stealing Kazuo Tengan's treasure.</p><p>-</p><p>"Welcome home!" Komaru waved as Makoto entered the house. He then noticed Kyosuke sitting on the dining table glancing through a newspaper.</p><p>"Oh, welcome back," Kyosuke greeted. </p><p><em>It's pretty rare to see Munakata-san at home. </em>Makoto thought. <em>Now might be a good time to strengthen my bond with him.</em></p><p>"How's school?" Kyosuke asked.</p><p>"Oh, I've been doing fine," Makoto answered as he took a seat opposite Kyosuke.</p><p>"Well, glad to hear it. As long as your pocket money situation is fine, school shouldn't be an issue for you," Kyosuke said. "Anyway, if you do need cash, don't be afraid to ask. Just make sure it doesn't exceed my threshold."</p><p>"Oh... alright then..."</p><p>"I do have to report to your parents like twice a month, so try your best to be on your best behavior. It's been getting dangerous out lately, and things don't look too good for now,"</p><p>"I'll be sure of that,"</p><p>Kyosuke nodded. "Good to see you and your sister are capable of taking care of yourselves. When I do have some off days, I don't mind taking you kids out. There's a lot of places to visit in Tokyo,"</p><p>"I'll look forward to when that happens,"</p><p>Kyosuke then folded his newspaper and stood up. "Well, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow,"</p><p>"Likewise," Makoto replied. <em>Looks like Munakata-san trusting me to take care of myself.</em></p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong> <em> <strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p>
  <strong>With the birth of the HIEROPHANT Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>
</p><p>"Is it just me or is it getting colder the past few days?" Kyosuke sighed as he headed to his room.</p><p><em>I should head to sleep as well, we're sending the calling card tomorrow. </em>Makoto thought. He wished his sister goodnight before heading upstairs.</p><p>-</p><p>Before sleeping, he checked his phone for messages one last time.</p><p><em>Tomorrow morning I'll visit the headquarters and hand the old hag the calling card. </em>Byakuya relayed.</p><p><em>That will be good. </em>Kyoko replied. <em>But once he reads it, we have to go straight into the Palace to steal the treasure.</em></p><p><em>I'm ready to save master! </em> Toko added.</p><p><em>I respect your enthusiasm, but please, speak in a proper manner.</em> Byakuya replied.</p><p><em>Tomorrow, it's do or die. </em>Makoto sent.</p><p><em>Agreed, let's make our first mission a successful one. </em>Kyoko added. Makoto kept his phone and drifted off into a deep sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Byakuya kept his word and headed to the headquarters early in the morning, carrying the promised calling card in his hand. He approached Kazuo Tengan, who was on the phone in the hall.</p><p>"I'll speak to you later," Tengan kept his phone. "What brings you back here, Byakuya?"</p><p>"I found this sent to us," Byakuya handed him the calling card. "What do you make of this?"</p><p>Tengan snatched it and read it aloud. "Kazuo Tengan, the man tainted with greed. Not only do you plan to harbor funds from a parent company, you wish to exile every last one of your employees, including the heir himself. Thus, we will steal the Despair you instill onto others,"</p><p>He grumbled before tearing the paper into two. "Don't overload yourself with such trivial matters! The fate of the company rests within me! Who even sent this note!"</p><p>"It's anonymous,"</p><p>"Now that's irritating, speak nothing of this!" As Tengan repeated those words, Byakuya's surroundings turned black, and in front of him stood the same man with yellow eyes.</p><p>"I'll erase you from existence!" He yelled.</p><p>The scenery returned to normal, and Tengan stormed off.</p><p>"It seems to have an effect," Byakuya smirked. "You better pray, old man,"</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto, Kyoko and Toko waited at the courtyard, awaiting Byakuya's arrival.</p><p>"Oh, Kirigiri-san!" Makoto heard a familiar voice. He glanced up and saw Aoi waving.</p><p>"Good afternoon," Kyoko got up and greeted Aoi. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I'm having a swim meet during the third day of the Golden Week, and I'm inviting you to watch me!" Aoi handed Kyoko two invitation tickets. "You can invite another friend too, if you want,"</p><p>"I see," Kyoko kept the tickets. "I'll check if my schedules align,"</p><p>"Great, thanks!" Aoi then leapt away cheerfully.</p><p>Kyoko sighed. "Can't catch a break even during holidays, can I?"</p><p>"You don't r-really have to go..." Kyoko suggested.</p><p>"Nevermind that," Kyoko said as Byakuya approached them.</p><p>"Well, are we prepared?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"You do know what happens if we end up killing his shadow, yes?" Kyoko reminded.</p><p>"I understand the risks, but I do believe that this can be successfully pulled off," Byakuya said. "In fact, the rewards we'll eventually reap will be well worth,"</p><p>"I agree with m-m-master!" Toko added.</p><p>"What about you, Naegi-kun?"</p><p>Makoto thought for a moment. <em>If we screw this up, we may accidentally kill Tegan, or the four of us may lose our lives in the Metaverse. </em>He eventually came to a decision.</p><p>"This cannot be overlooked," Makoto answered.</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "It appears we've all arrived at a unanimous decision. Let us change his heart,"</p><p>The four then traveled to the Togami Cooperation, where they began their first heist.</p><p>-</p><p>The entrance of the underwater base was glowing red. The crimson light seeped through the water, signalling any intruders to leave immediately.</p><p>"I d-don't like the ambience here..." Toko said. "S-Should we really in?"</p><p>"We've come so far now, are you really going to back down like a weakling?" Byakuya hissed.</p><p>"Oh... being scolded by master! This must be heaven, right? Right? Right?" Toko drooled.</p><p>Kyoko let out an annoyed sigh. "Let's all head towards the treasure, and be careful, security is tight,"</p><p>Makoto nodded in agreement. "The treasure is ours,"</p><p>-</p><p>The four arrived at their final destination, the lava tank where the treasure was previously kept.</p><p>"W-What?" Toko was the first to notice something odd. "Where's the white glowy thing?"</p><p>"Normally, it should revert to the treasure, but it's completely gone..." Kyoko muttered. Makoto took a look at the tank. Sure enough, it was completely empty. All the lava had been drained out, but the treasure disappeared.</p><p>An announcement then rang across the room. "I see the security failed to live up to my expectations..."</p><p>"That bastard..." Byakuya immediately recognized the slightly distorted voice of Tengan's shadow. "Is this what you plan to do with the company?"</p><p>"I'll answer all your answers eventually," The tank then opened completely, revealing an elevator in the center. "Come, let's us have a civil discussion between entrepreneurs,"</p><p>"Tch..."</p><p>"Togami, calm down..." Makoto reminded.</p><p>"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed at how high and mighty he acts," Byakuya scowled before walking towards the elevator. "Why are we dallying? If so, I would gladly take him on myself,"</p><p>"He may be leading us into a trap, but I do believe the treasure is present there," Kyoko replied. "Nevertheless, let's proceed for now,"</p><p>The three then followed Byakuya onto the elevator. It descended, and they arrived in a room completely encased in glass. Outside was the usual navy blue waters with some hints of orange, signifying the presence of underwater volcanoes.</p><p>"Reveal yourself," Byakuya demanded. The shadow obliged, and at the end of the room the two large doors let out a burst of steam before opening. Water flooded out of it, and once the waves cleared they were face-to-face with the Palace ruler for the first time since they had arrived.</p><p>"I expected you to come, Togami," Shadow Tengan taunted. "it's a shame that you declined my offer, we could've conquered the business world together. Your father left the entire inheritance to me, didn't he?"</p><p>"Don't make me laugh," Byakuya taunted back. "My old man takes pride in his work. Even if I almost never see eye-to-eye with him, I still need him in order to claim my position,"</p><p>"And that position is gone because of his dumb actions," Tengan laughed. "How much money, funds, employees, stakeholders did he surrender to me?"</p><p>"I do not believe my father would do such a thing,"</p><p>"Tengan, cut to the chase. You threatened Togami-san, didn't you?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"Looks like we both had the same idea," Byakuya replied. "You threatened my father, one way or another,"</p><p>"How did you two know?" Tengan asked, still grinning.</p><p>"Just a detective's hunch," Kyoko answered.</p><p>"My answer doesn't matter for now," Byakuya yelled. "What I do know, is that I will rightfully reclaim my position as heir to the Togami Cooperation!"</p><p>"T-This is what you get f-for defying master!" Toko added.</p><p>"We'll take that Despair-filled heart of yours!" Makoto announced.</p><p>"Despair, what a strong word to use," Black mist then began to surround Tengan. "Despair is what people like me relish in. It is what makes us human. How can you live in a world without Despair? A world without Despair is boring..."</p><p>"There's no reason to inflict your trivial ideals onto us!" Kyoko rebutted. "For that, your treasure is ours!"</p><p>"I'd like to see you try," As the mist finally formed around Tengan, the water around suddenly began to rise.</p><p>"W-What's going on?" Toko said as everyone watched as the water rose to the ceiling, covering the hanging neon lights at the top.</p><p>"Drown," Shadow Tengan muttered as he dropped the pools of water on the group.</p><p>But Kyoko reacted instantly, summoning her Persona and forming a defensive stance around them.</p><p>"Go, take him!" Kyoko instructed.</p><p>"I'll stay behind and distract him," Byakuya commanded his Persona, and it raised a spear. "Strike him when he's weak!"</p><p>Makoto and Toko nodded and both simultaneously summoned their Personas, charging straight for Shadow Tengan.</p><p>"What a predictable strategy..." Shadow Tengan raised both his hands and pointed towards the windows.</p><p>And the glass shattered, causing water to gush out from the openings.</p><p>But Makoto kept charging forward, ignoring the waves about to catch up with him.</p><p>"Naegi! You idiot!" Byakuya yelled, trying to get his attention.</p><p>"Keep going!" Toko tumbled behind Makoto and summoned her Personas to push the waves backward. Kyoko responded with her Persona, effectively making a container in the middle to keep the water from flowing towards Makoto. "Land a fatal blow!"</p><p>"Seems you'll defy me no matter what," Shadow Tengan clapped twice, and beneath him the floor raised upwards, and he stood on a rectangular platform. "You believe you can take my treasure, don't you?"</p><p>Makoto stopped in his tracks, and under the platform was a glass display, and it housed a single black file inside.</p><p>"The treasure!" Kyoko gasped. "Naegi-kun, forget his shadow, go after the treasure!"</p><p>Makoto turned behind and nodded before rushing straight at the display. "Your treasure is ours!"</p><p>Shadow Tengan then made another hand signal. Makoto watched as the small stream of water bounced off the geometry of the room, directed by a trajectory towards its intended target. His eyes widened in fear as the projectile reached its location. Byakuya grumbled in agony as it splashed his face, effectively causing a burn.</p><p>"Master!" Toko yelled. Byakuya walked backwards, bumping into Kyoko. She squealed and her Persona lowered its guard. The side of the container disappeared, and the tremendous waves of water splashed backwards. The force was too much for Toko as well, and it rushed towards her. She did not even let out a scream as the waves engulfed her.</p><p>And it was coming for Makoto next.</p><p>He glanced back up at Shadow Tengan, who was grinning triumphantly.</p><p>"Tengan!" Makoto raised a palm at him, but eventually he disappeared within the waters as well, and the remaining liquid engulfed his outstretched arm as well.</p><p>They lost.</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto opened his eyes to a familiar sound of a piano. He got up and touched his forehead. <em>How long was I out cold for?</em></p><p>He followed a familiar path, and he immediately recognized his location.</p><p>"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted.</p><p>"Am I... dead?"</p><p>"No, you're just unconscious in the Metaverse," Margaret explained. "How embarrassing, losing so easily just like that..."</p><p>"We haven't lost yet!"</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Margaret asked sternly. "You made the necessary preparations, correct? Then tell my, why did my master summon you?"</p><p>Makoto sighed. "We... weren't strong enough,"</p><p>"Are you sure that's the truth?" Margaret asked. She then opened the large book her hand. "In actuality, my master summoned you because it was the perfect time to teach you something,"</p><p>"While I'm in battle?"</p><p>"Do not fret, for this would be over quickly," Margaret then flipped to a page. "I see, you can fuse your Personas,"</p><p>"F-Fuse?"</p><p>"The act of fusing is to merge two powers together to create an even greater power. In other words, combining your Personas will strengthen your capability in battle,"</p><p>Makoto thought for a moment to take in her words. <em>I can not just weld multiple Personas, but i can make stronger ones?</em></p><p>"The strength of your Persona is determined by the bonds of your social links," Igor explained. "The more social links you establish, the stronger your fused Personas become,"</p><p>"Please, allow me to fuse!" Makoto requested with determination. "The battle is not over yet!"</p><p>"That's what i like to hear," Margaret flipped to a page on her book. "This is the Persona compendium. You may summon and register any Personas you have fused or collected throughout your journey. For now, it seems you can fuse your current Personas,"</p><p>Makoto nodded and pulled out his two cards. One was Pixie, and the other, Tsukuyomi. His original Persona then appeared before him in a ghostly form.</p><p>"Do not worry when I am gone," Tsukuyomi told Makoto through what he can discern as telepathy. "Some day, down the road, our paths will align, and we shall meet again,"</p><p>The Persona then disappeared back into the card. Igor chuckled as he took the two cards and laid them onto the table in front of him. It glowed white before the two cards merged with one another, forming a single card, one of the Emperor Arcana.</p><p>"I am Eligor," The Persona of a proud, red knight then appeared before Makoto. "I shall be under your command from now onward,"</p><p>The Persona returned to the card before it reformed right on Makoto's palm. He clenched his fist. He lost his first ever Persona, but in return, he achieved a strong one.</p><p>"It seems the fusion was a success," Igor chuckled.</p><p>"Now, you have a battle to continue, don't you?" Margaret asked. Makoto nodded before she grinned. "Very well, do not fail us,"</p><p>"I won't fail you or my friends," Makoto said with beaming confidence before his surroundings faded to white.</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto opened his eyes to find that he was lying on the ground. Puddles were scattered around him, signifying that Shadow Tengan had drained the area. He got up and glanced behind him.</p><p>"Fukawa-san, Kirigiri-san, Togami-san..." Makoto muttered to himself. His three teammates were still conscious, but lying on the ground, exhausted.</p><p>"Naegi?" Byakuya muttered in surprise. "How are you still up?"</p><p>"Naegi-kun?" Kyoko gasped. Toko's eyes also showed signs of puzzlement.</p><p>"I won't back down just yet!" Makoto pointed at Shadow Tengan. "It's not over!"</p><p>"You have a very strong resolve, boy," Shadow Tengan raised a palm, and water surrounded him, alerting Makoto that he was preparing a strong attack.</p><p>"Naegi, you idiot! What are you doing? Back away!" Byakuya demanded, but Makoto stood his ground.</p><p>"Come, Eligor!" Makoto commanded as he broke his tarot card. Behind him was the figure of a new Persona, an even stronger being than his previous two.</p><p>"No way... is that..." Kyoko uttered in astonishment. "Another Persona?"</p><p>"I-If Makoto is still fighting like this..." Toko stuttered as she hauled herself up. "We have to assist him!"</p><p>"As much... as I hate to say it..." Byakuya stood up as well. "He's right. I have some unfinished business with that man over there,"</p><p>Kyoko, though she struggled, eventually got up as well. "It's not over, the battle is never over!"</p><p>"Do you all have a death wish?" Shadow Tengan questioned as his powerful attack was close to charged. "Very well, then,"</p><p>His palm then released, and the waves came rushing towards Makoto, but he did not even flinch. His Persona raised its spear, and the entirety of the shadow's attacks were absorbed.</p><p>"I-Impossible!" Shadow Tengan said in disbelief before commanding another wave, but this time it was a wave of lava.</p><p>Makoto knew it was coming. Shadow Tengan sent the huge wave as a speedy projectile, where the crosshair was directly on Makoto. He commanded his Persona, and once again, the attack was absorbed.</p><p>"That too?" Shadow Tengan refused to give in. He did the same attack again, and again, but it all returned to the same result. "That's impossible!"</p><p>"Don't underestimate the abilities of a wild card," Kyoko reminded. She commanded her own Persona, buffing Makoto's offense. "Naegi-kun, I believe it's time,"</p><p>"Don't forget about me!" Toko tensed herself up and dashed towards the platform. With her agility complemented by the energy of her Persona she jumped upwards onto the platform, attacking the shadow and pushing him down. "Make use of this opening!"</p><p>"Why do you bother tiring yourself?" Shadow Tengan got up from the attack, but he was directly on the ground. "S-Soon, I will have all the power and money I need!"</p><p>"Do not see me as an equal," Byakuya scowled as his Persona appeared behind him. He pointed a single finger at Shadow Tengan, and the Persona raised its spear. The sound of fire then flooded the room, and its source was the spear, its flaming tip glowing orange.</p><p>"Wait, wait!" Shadow Tengan begged, but Byakuya could not let his opportunity go to waste.</p><p>"I am better than you! Remember that!" Byakuya yelled as he opened up his palm. "Silence him, Alexander!"</p><p>The Persona threw the spear, and it traveled past Makoto and towards the shadow of Kazuo Tengan, who was still frozen in disbelief. It hit its target right in the shoulder, sending him backwards and pinning him right against the elevated platform's wall. Shadow Tengan growled in pain as he tried to remove the spear, but to no avail.</p><p>Makoto then knelt onto the ground as his Persona disappeared. They had won.</p><p>"Naegi-kun!" Kyoko ran up to Makoto.</p><p>"I'm okay..." Makoto replied. He used all his energy to absorb every single one of Shadow Tengan's attacks, but they still succeeded in the end.</p><p>Toko jumped down from the platform and walked up to Makoto as well. "I didn't g-g-get knocked out! Master, did y-you see that?"</p><p>Byakuya ignored Toko's words and made a beeline towards the Palace owner who was still pinned against the wall. He grabbed the spear and yanked it out before kneeling directly in front of the shadow.</p><p>"So, you plan to finish it, don't you?" Shadow Tengan chuckled in amusement. Byakuya clenched his fist in anger.</p><p>"What did you do to my father?"</p><p>"All I did was give him a little nudge... that's all..."</p><p>"What did you threaten him with?"</p><p>"What would have happened if your company's practices were to be publicized?"</p><p>"What happens within my family is none of your business!"</p><p>"Exiling family members just for the sake of tradition, everyone in the world would have known the second he refused, and I would have been the highest order of the Togami Empire!"</p><p>Those words caused Byakuya the throw his fist at Shadow Tengan, knocking him back on the ground. He held the spear directly on his face.</p><p>"You know what happens if you kill me right here, yes?" He chuckled maniacally. "If you do so, I will suffer a mental shutdown,"</p><p>"Togami-kun, we've discussed what happens already," Kyoko reminded. "Do you wish to take that risk?"</p><p>Byakuya gritted his teeth before raising the spear and tossing it aside. "He has crimes he has to admit to the world. I would never throw such an opportunity away,"</p><p>"Master made a w-wise choce..." Toko murmured.</p><p>"Return to your real self at once and confess everything," Byakuya instructed.</p><p>"Just one last thing..." The shadow said as he began to glow white. "I realized that there is no red-shirt individual in your group, yes?"</p><p>"A what?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>He chuckled. "As I suspected, another Metaverse user is among you, working on their own. I believe, it is a young lady as well,"</p><p>"Stop s-spouting lies!" Toko commanded.</p><p>"Why would I lie if I'll be gone soon?" Shadow Tengan said. "I do wish you enjoy your position as heir, Togami."</p><p>The shadow glowed white before fading away, leaving nothing behind except for the treasure.</p><p>"Is he dead?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"He didn't die here, the shadow just returned to the real self, just like when we awakened to our Personas," Kyoko answered.</p><p>"That's a relief. If he died this would be all for nothing,"</p><p>"B-But what happens now?" Toko followed up.</p><p>"Now, we await his change of heart," Kyoko replied.</p><p>"Togami-san, I'm surprised you kept your composure there," Makoto complimented.</p><p>Byakuya scoffed. "You must have patience if you wish to run an entire cooperation. If I killed him right there and then, am I really fit to run my company?"</p><p>Kyoko walked up to the glass display and drove her fist into it, pulling out the black file and opening it.</p><p>"What's inside?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Kyoko flipped through its contents. "I see..."</p><p>The entire base then shook. Makoto could feel the tension trembling through his entire body.</p><p>"What's g-going on?" Toko asked, frightened.</p><p>"It seems we have to leave," Kyoko replied as she kept the file. "If we don't, we'll get caught in the Palace as it collapses."</p><p>"Collapsed? Why would you not tell us earlier?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"Now's not the time to delve on that topic, let us retreat," Kyoko replied. The rest then agreed to her instructions and ran out of the underwater base.</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto knelt down to catch his breath.</p><p>"I-If we were prepared we wouldn't h-have to run out like that..." Toko muttered in an exhausted voice.</p><p>Byakuya glanced upwards and saw the Togami Cooperation building. "It looks like we successfully returned to reality. How about the treasure,"</p><p>Kyoko reached into her pocket, and instead of a file, it was an envelope inside. "Huh, it looks like the treasure changed,"</p><p>"What's in it?" Byakuya snatched the envelope from his hand and peeled it open. His eyes widened in astonishment as he glanced through the contents.</p><p>"W-What's inside?" Toko tried to take a peek.</p><p>"It's... a cheque..." Byakuya muttered. "Oh, only 40,000 yen, nothing too much,"</p><p>"Too us that's huge!" Makoto gasped.</p><p>"If you don't need it, we'll happily accept it," Kyoko added.</p><p>"D-Don't force m-master into giving it to you! If he needs it, he c-can keep it!" Toko demanded.</p><p>"I would not require this for now," Byakuya passed the contents to Makoto. "You can have it for now, do whatever you wish,"</p><p>"It's strange the treasure eventually reverted to this," Kyoko commented.</p><p>"Mm? How so?" Byakuya questioned her deductions.</p><p>"Originally, it was the list of all the companies Tengan manipulated, but at the last page was the Togami Cooperation with only half its page filled,"</p><p>"He wasn't scary after all... just a greedy old man,"</p><p>"W-Well, what n-now?" Toko asked.</p><p>"For now, we just-" Before Makoto could finish his sentence, his vision suddenly doubled, and it looked like the world was tipping over.</p><p>"Naegi!" Makoto could hear Byakuya's voice, but it sounded distant an unnatural.</p><p>"Naegi-kun!" Kyoko's voice followed up with the same effect.</p><p>"Makoto!" Toko's voice was not any different.</p><p><em>The world is spinning...</em> Those were Makoto's last thoughts before his eyes completely closed shut.</p><p>-</p><p>The next time he could see was from a blinding light above him. He raised a palm over his eyes to block out the glow before sitting up.</p><p>"Bandage wrap, bandage wrap, bandage wrap~" Makoto heard someone humming to themselves. Once his vision returned to normal, he realized where he was.</p><p>"Oh, good evening nurse," Makoto greeted.</p><p>"Ahhh!" She turned around and squealed. "Y-You're a-awake! Please, tell me you didn't hear anything!"</p><p>"I'll just pretend I didn't..."</p><p>"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me!" The nurse stood up and bowed up and down repeatedly. "Forgive me!"</p><p>"No, it's alright!" Makoto replied nervously. <em>Is she alright?</em></p><p>"Oh... I haven't introduced myself yet," She bowed one more time. "I am Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse,"</p><p>"Makoto Naegi,"</p><p>"Your detective friend already told me your name," She replied. <em>So Kirigiri-san brought me here when I fainted. </em>Mikan then continued speaking. "You don't have to worry about the details, you fainted from exhaustion only, so I reckoned you got enough rest for now,"</p><p>"I see, thanks," Makoto then got up shakily.</p><p>"Don't exert yourself!" Mikan instructed.</p><p>"Right... sorry,"</p><p>"Your detective friend's waiting for you outside... be careful..."</p><p>"Alright, see you," Makoto bid farewell to the nurse before walking outside, wear Kyoko was leaning against the wall waiting for him.</p><p>"You're real reckless, aren't you?" Kyoko said.</p><p>"Is that all you have to say after I turned our fight around?"</p><p>"No worries. You did incredible. I wasn't that surprised when you stumbled after exerting all your energy,"</p><p>"Where's Togami and Fukawa?"</p><p>"They both headed home already. I'm just here to talk about the rest of our mission,"</p><p>"Didn't we change his heart already?"</p><p>"Yes, but right now all we have to do is wait till he admits all his crimes. It could take a few hours, days, or months,"</p><p>"We barely have a week left!"</p><p>"That's the bad part... if he doesn't have a change of heart soon, Togami may lose his position. We just have to hope,"</p><p><em>Hope. That's a strong word, isn't it? </em> Makoto thought.</p><p>"In any case, we should relax for now. We've done all we could," Kyoko said.</p><p>"Hey, Kirigir-san, thank you," Makoto replied.</p><p>"I should be the one thanking you," Kyoko smiled. "Alright, I'll be off, see you,"</p><p>Makoto and Kyoko exchanged farewells before he began heading home. <em>A few days, do we really have the luxury of time on our hands? </em> Makoto dismissed that thought and calmly headed home. They successfully completed their first mission.</p><p>The first of many.</p><p>-</p><p>"Komaru, I'm home," Makoto groaned in his exhausted voice as he opened the door.</p><p>"Welcome home, brother!" Komaru greeted in delight before her face turned into one of worry. "Are you okay? You look like you got in a fight..."</p><p>"I'm fine," Makoto chuckled nervously. "Just fell..."</p><p>"You're always so clumsy..." Komaru sighed before going into her room. "Take care of yourself,"</p><p>"Right," Makoto wished Komaru good night before having a shower and going to his room. He took one last look at his phone.</p><p><em>I don't usually do this, but I would like to thank all of you. </em>It was Byakuya in the group chat. <em>But still, don't expect me to treat you all as equals just yet.</em></p><p><em>Even after all we've done for you? </em> Makoto joked.</p><p>
  <em>I still have a position to uphold. I do appreciate your assistance, but do remember I have pride of my own.</em>
</p><p><em>Everyone, agree with master! </em> Toko requested.</p><p><em>What is our plan now? </em> Makoto asked.</p><p><em>We wait for the change of heart.</em> Kyoko explained. <em>In the meantime, Togami-kun should post us with updates about Tengan's status.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you insist.</em>
</p><p><em>Alright, good night everyone. </em>Kyoko sent before everyone else went offline. Makoto kept his phone.</p><p><em>Did we really succeed?  </em>He thought. The flow of doubts continue to flood his mind before all disappeared as he fell into a slumber.</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto rolled over to the side of the futon. He opened his eyes and checked his phone.</p><p>
  <em>8.30am... Guess I can sleep...</em>
</p><p>"8.30AM!!?!" Makoto yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of bed. "Oh no, I'm late!"</p><p>He then checked a voice message on his phone. "Hi brother! I tried waking you up numerous times, but you didn't respond. I'm sorry! Do come to school once you're up!"</p><p>Makoto had never felt this urgent in his life. It felt worse than running through Tengan's Palace when the security level was off the roofs. He quickly gathered his belongings and charged out, running as fast as he can to the train station to his school.</p><p>-</p><p><em>The Gate! I'm almost there! </em> He glanced at his phone. <em>9.05... I'm just slightly late, nothing too bad.</em></p><p>"Good morning!" Kiyotaka, the class representative, appeared from the side of the wall. "Naegi, you're late! Yukizome-sensei requested me to wait here for you!"</p><p>"Good morning Taka..." Makoto greeted back. "Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter last night..."</p><p>"Huh? Exams are far away..." Kiyotaka replied. He then glanced behind him, and another student was strolling towards the school. "Hey! You! If you keep walking at a snail's pace like that, your attendance will be affected!"</p><p>"Who cares?" The tall student growled as he approached the two. His voice sent a shudder down Makoto's spine. <em>Taka, I don't think you should mess with him.</em></p><p>"Hey, aren't you the ultimate biker gang leader?" Kiyotaka recognized the student. "You're a troublemaker, Mondo Owada!"</p><p><em>I felt like I heard that name before... </em>Makoto thought. He then remembered the model guns store he visited. <em>I see, he's the younger brother of the owner!</em></p><p>"Like hell my title matters," Mondo replied nonchalantly. "You should mind your own business,"</p><p>"As the ultimate moral compass, I cannot allow that!" Kiyotaka replied. "I must oblige to the school regulations!"</p><p>"Seriously? That ain't manly at all!" Mondo hissed. "Get out of my way, pansy!"</p><p>"Oh, you think I'm not manly?" Kiyotaka then butted his head against Mondo's. "I'll prove I'm as manly as I can ever be!"</p><p>"You're on!" Mondo sneered. "After school, endurance test in the bathhouse!"</p><p><em>This school has a bathhouse? </em> Makoto thought.</p><p>"Challenge accepted!" Kiyotaka then pointed at Makoto. "Naegi-kun, observe us and determine the winner!" </p><p>"What? Why me?"</p><p>"Little guy, i don't know your name, but you have to decide!" Mondo yelled. "I ain't losing to a freak like him!"</p><p>With those words, Mondo headed into the school grounds. Kiyotaka grumbled. "Such an underlying attitude,"</p><p>"Let's just head to class now..." Makoto said.</p><p>"Right! Yukizome-sensei must be awaiting for us to start homeroom!"</p><p>-</p><p>Lunchtime. Makoto went to the vending machine to retrieve his drink when Byakuya and Kyoko approached him.</p><p>"Naegi, perfect timing," Byakuya said. "I already told Toko and Kyoko here about what happened to the old hag,"</p><p>"Huh?" What happened to him?"</p><p>"It seems Togami-kun received a call from one of the secretaries," Kyoko explained. "Tengan refuses to leave his house despite numerous pleas to go to work,"</p><p>"Apparently, they described his words along the lines of 'I am currently undergoing rehabilitation'," Byakuya continued. "It seems our plan has worked well so far,"</p><p>"We can't celebrate just yet," Kyoko reminded. "It's not entirely confirmed he underwent a change of heart despite this being one of its states,"</p><p>"All we can do is hope," Makoto replied.</p><p>"That would be true," Byakuya said. "I'll head off now. I'll provide you with updates if possible,"</p><p>They then adjourned their meeting and parted ways.</p><p>-</p><p><em>Why the hell am I here? </em> Makoto asked himself as he stood outside the bathhouse where Kiyotaka and Mondo were arguing.</p><p>"With clothes on!" Mondo demanded.</p><p>"Are you joking? Do you think I'm suicidal?" Kiyotaka rebutted.</p><p>"And you call yourself a man?"</p><p>"A man knows his limits!"</p><p>"Can I leave now?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Not yet, little guy!" Mondo demanded. "Be our witness!"</p><p>The two then opened the bathhouse door and entered, with only Kiyotaka leaving his clothes outside.</p><p>Makoto sighed and waited. Five minutes turned into fifteen, fifteen turned into thirty, and eventually it reached an hour.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Makoto could hear Mondo's voice from inside. "You look red!"</p><p>"This... is... my... natural complexion!" Kiyotaka yelled as loud as he could. "This level of heat is child's play! What about you? You ready to take off those bulky clothes of yours?"</p><p>"Never! If I win, this would be perfect! I am truly a man!"</p><p>"Ha, don't get ahead of yourself!"</p><p><em>I guess I should just leave... </em>Makoto sighed and left the bathhouse. The moment he entered the courtyard, someone familiar approached him.</p><p>"M-Makoto..." It was Toko. "I've been searching e-everywhere for you? Why w-were you at the bathhouse?"</p><p>"Don't question it..."</p><p>"C-Can you hang out with m-me?" Toko asked. <em>That came out of the blue. </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"Uhh... I guess I have time,"</p><p>"T-Thank you... let's go to the school library!"</p><p>"Um... okay?" Makoto was already felt as if he had second guessed himself.</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto watched in awe as Toko piled up numerous books, all of them were of the romance category.</p><p>"I see, you're the ultimate writer, so you're searching for inspiration," Makoto commented.</p><p>Toko nodded as she slammed another book on the table before opening it up. "I l-love the library... the vast amount of knowledge it possesses... I will w-write a book worthy of master!"</p><p><em>As expected...</em> Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Oh, I already made a draft!" Toko tossed Makoto a stack of paper. "Can you read it for me? I want your honest opinion!"</p><p>"Sure..." Makoto flipped through the pages. His eyes squinted in confusion. <em>This language is incredible! She knows almost all of the most effective vocabulary... but there's one glaring problem with her work.</em></p><p>"Umm, is this a horror story?"</p><p>"W-What? No way I would write s-something like that!"</p><p>"You see... your descriptions are rather... violent," Makoto replied. <em>I mean, I already saw that from her shadow, so this isn't really a surprise. </em>"I wouldn't know this was a romance until you told me,"</p><p>"Violence..." Toko stayed in thought for a moment. "I see! I should go easy on the descriptors, right?"</p><p>"Well... I would prefer if you focus on the more romance aspects of the plot than... you know... the main character going on a rampage and murdering everyone in sight,"</p><p>Toko took the paper back and glanced through it. "Is my p-protag too much of a y-yandere?"</p><p>"Not that... you're work seems, unfocused. I wouldn't know if the author would want to write a murder mystery of a romance novel,"</p><p>Toko then kept his paper. "M-Makoto, you just gave me a fantastic idea! I will indeed write a book worthy of m-master!"</p><p>
  <em>Well... I guess that solves it. </em>
</p><p>"One more thing," Toko then pulled out two slips of paper. Makoto guessed them to be tickets to an event. "On the s-second day of g-golden week, there's this event to a literary museum. W-Would you care to accompany me?"</p><p>"Why not ask Togami-san?"</p><p>"M-Master declined..." Toko muttered in disappointment. "I don't want the second ticket to go to w-waste, so I guess you can f-follow me..."</p><p>"Oh... sure,"</p><p>"O-Okay," Toko then grabbed all the reference material she needed before bowing. "Thank you for your t-time, Makoto!"</p><p>"Don't worry about it..." Makoto replied. The two the left the library before heading to the station back home.</p><p>-</p><p>Makoto yawned as he treaded towards class with the same worry of the mission lingering in his mind. Upon reaching the door, he noticed a peculiar sight.</p><p>"Hey, Naegi!" Mondo was standing there with a cheery attitude, a complete 180 from when he met him yesterday.</p><p>"Good morning! Naegi-kun!" Kiyotaka bowed. "The weather's nice today, isn't it?"</p><p>"Hell yeah bro!" Mondo added.</p><p>"Weren't you two about to kill each other yesterday?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Nah, we came to a unanimous decision of a draw," Kiyotaka answered. "Through our experience, we have learn numerous similarities between each other!"</p><p>"I call it a promise between men!"</p><p>"Hahaha! That's my bro!" Kiyotaka announced before he put his hands to his chest to make a circle. "Put the duel out of your minds! Kamehame... forget about it!"</p><p>"You're over nine thousand!" Mondo yelled at the top of his lungs. The two then slung their arms over each others shoulders and laughed like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>"I see..." Makoto muttered. <em>What exactly just transpired?</em></p><p>"Hey Naegi, as a token of appreciation for judging our battle yesterday." Mondo then pulled out a small badge. "My family runs an airsoft shop, so you can show this and get a discount!"</p><p><em>Oh yeah, he's the younger brother of the store owner. </em>Makoto thought. He then took the medal. "I'll take good care of this,"</p><p>"On top of that, if you wish to hang out on our marvelous misadventures, feel free to tell us!" Kiyotaka said. "You are part of our squad, Naegi-kun!"</p><p>"A promise between us men!" Mondo announced the phrase again.</p><p>"Sure, I guess," Makoto replied.</p><p>"We look forward to seeing you become our bro!" Mondo laughed and Kiyotaka followed up with a laugh of his own.</p><p><em>Do I really deserve to be apart of their manly friendship? </em> Makoto thought.</p><p><strong>I am thou, thou art I<br/>
Thou hast acquired a new vow<br/>
It shall become the wings of rebellion<br/>
</strong> <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong> <em> <strong><br/>
</strong> </em></p><p>
  <strong>With the birth of the MOON Persona,</strong><br/>
<strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing </strong><br/>
<strong>That shall lead to freedom, and new power</strong>
</p><p>"Hey, class is about to start, I'll head off for now. See you after school bro," Mondo said.</p><p>"I shall meet you again later, bro!" Kiyotaka replied before the two bid farewell. He then turned to Makoto. "Naegi-kun, homeroom is about to start! Let us head in!"</p><p>"Umm... okay?" Makoto replied before following Kiyotaka inside.</p><p>-</p><p>The days passed by rather swiftly, and throughout all the times Makoto hung out with Komaru, Toko, Kyosuke, Seiko, Taka and Mondo, he still felt worried that something may have gone wrong. He wanted answeres quickly, but at the same time, he wished that he would not know the outcome of his actions. <em>I did the right thing, didn't I?</em></p><p><em>28th April. </em>Makoto read on his phone before going to bed. Tomorrow was the start of Golden Week, but he still had the same worry that had been poking the back of his head for a long time.</p><p>He felt a notification from his phone. <em>Is it from the group chat?</em></p><p>Sure enough, it was Byakuya posting yet another update.</p><p><em>Kazuo Tengan will be holding a press conference publicly tomorrow morning. </em>Byakuya said. <em>Is this the so-called change of heart?</em></p><p><em>Hmm... </em>Kyoko left a vague reply.</p><p><em>Is it?</em>  Toko asked.</p><p><em>Looks like we have to wait till tomorrow to find out.</em> Kyoko eventually answered.</p><p><em>Do you know my reputation is on the line here?</em>  Byakuya replied.</p><p>
  <em>Master is right? Are you sure about this?</em>
</p><p><em>Like I said, we have to wait. When is the press conference? </em> Kyoko asked.</p><p><em>It's in the afternoon at 1pm, and since it's the start of Golden Week, I'm sure all of you can watch it at home. </em>Byakuya answered.</p><p><em>I see. So we'll find out what happens tomorrow.</em> Kyoko reminded. <em>All of you, do remember to tune in tomorrow.</em></p><p><em>Alright. </em>Toko replied.</p><p><em>Understood. </em>Makoto replied before keeping his phone and heading to sleep. Tomorrow's the day. Either Tengan admits his crimes or Byakuya loses his position. Nevertheless, he just had to hope everything goes well.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Golden Week, Day 1</strong> </span>
</p><p>Makoto's eyes opened slowly. <em>How long did I sleep for?</em>  He wearily checked his phone, which glowed 12pm.</p><p>"Ah... it's holiday," Makoto whispered to himself and sat back up. He quickly washed up and headed downstairs. He had to hurry up and catch the urgent press conference.</p><p>"Good morning!" Komaru greeted.</p><p>"Komaru, good morning,"</p><p>"It's a shame Munakata-san still has to work. If he did have days off, we could have gone out together,"</p><p>Makoto took the remote and switched on the television. The news channel was already there, and the red bold headlines told Makoto everything he needed to know.</p><p>"What's this?" Komaru asked. "I'm not into business politics, so this seems new to me,"</p><p>The newscaster then appeared on the screen holding a microphone. "Before we continue, here is an urgent press conference from the soon-to-be president of the Togami Cooperation, a worldwide business company and ranked one of the richest companies in the world, Kazuo Tengan."</p><p>The camera then panned over to Kazuo, who was sitting in front of a white table. Makoto noticed an uncountable amount of camera flashes in the distance.</p><p>"What is this conference about?" One of the reporters screamed.</p><p>"Is this about your plans for the cooperation?" Another one questioned.</p><p>"Please, everyone, this is a very important matter," Tengan began. "When I began working in entrepreneurship, I had a plan to change the world, even having ties to other places such as Hope's Peak Academy,"</p><p><em>We never heard that from his shadow... </em>Makoto thought.</p><p>"However, greed blinded my vision, and i threatened the former president of the Togami Cooperation and attempted to banish all of their employees simply because I didn't like their business ethics," Tengan continued. His voice suddenly became shaky. "For everything I've done, for all the Despair I've caused to other people, I wholeheartedly apologize!"</p><p>
  <em>So he was affiliated with Despair. </em>
</p><p>"I will now surrender all my positions to other individuals and turn myself in," Tengan stood up and bowed before the camera cut off.</p><p>"Now, onto other news," The reporter continued.</p><p>"Brother, you seem happy," Komaru notice Makoto's light smile across the entire conference. "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Oh, i just remembered, I'm supposed to head out with friends today," Makoto replied. "I'll see you tonight,"</p><p>Komaru nodded. "Stay safe!"</p><p>-</p><p>The Ultimate Despair sat in her room, with a chess board directly in front of her.</p><p>"Kazuo Tengan, you were supposed to inflict the business world with Despair, what happened?" TUD chuckled softly as she moved the chess pieces. The phone beside her then rang, and she reluctantly answered.</p><p>"The man Kazuo Tengan has been cleansed," A female was on the other line. "What is your next plan, sister?"</p><p>"Well, I'm thinking, if the business world is a no-go, how about we dabble on religion?" She asked as she picked up the black knight piece.</p><p>"Are you referring to that student from Hope's Peak Academy?"</p><p>"Certainly," TUD giggled as she gripped the knight piece harder.</p><p>"Acknowledged, I shall make necessary preparations," The individual on the other line hung up.</p><p>"Tengan-san, you have failed me, but there's nothing I can do now," She threw the knight piece across the room, and it hit the wall before shattering into two. "For now, I shall afflict a new vessel of Despair,"</p><p>She laughed, her cold eyes signifying a new, diabolical plan forming in her analytical mind. "Atua has spoken! The religious world will now be flooded with my Ultimate Despair!"</p><p>The Ultimate Despair's plan was only at its beginning.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus, the first arc is complete! This was my longest chapter so far, so it took me quite a while to complete. The next chapter will just cover on social link introductions, so it'll be a while before the next arc starts.<br/>One last thing, the next chapter onward I'll be using a new style for messaging so as to not get confused from Makoto's thoughts or his messages.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>